Luminosity
by RavenGhost
Summary: Trish sent Dante and Nero on vacation hoping they'd finally get some R&R. Those dreams are trashed when a new demon appears who craves overruning Earth with darkness. Looks like our demon hunters have their hands full with this one! Dante/Nero
1. Chapter 1

What's up people!? Hey, it's me, RavenGhost. So I've been MIA for the past few years on fan fiction, but now my life is finally turning around and I've got a job, I'm gonna graduate in like, two months, we got a new computer, and I've been inspired to continue writing!

So, just to warn you. This is a Dante/Nero fic. That means it's a yaoi, which means that it's a story about **_TWO MEN WHO ARE IN LOVE._ Should this kind of stuff offend you, please I insist-leave. If you're a complete retard and read anyway, then remember this-your flame increases my review count. So go on, increase my review count! I dare you. For those of you who are actually into this stuff, I insist-read and leave me a review! I luv reviews!**

Without further ado, here's Luminosity. (Rated T for violence later on, implied sex between two hot dudes, Dante being a perv, and Nero with French fries.)

* * *

He HATED places like this. Why Trish decided to send him here was beyond his knowledge. But Trish knew why, and he was planning on calling her and yelling to his heart's content until she told him and allowed him back into Devil May Cry.

Sighing, he leaned against a shadowed wall and pulled out his red cell phone, flipping it open and speed dialing Trish's number. He held the phone to his ear and allowed the ringing to echo as he watched the huge festival unfold around him.

The Sun was high and shining- not a cloud in the sky. He looked forward at the huge group of people who were running around, buying things from numerous stands, dancing, and walking around as numerous couples. Festive music was all over. His trademark red trench coat lightly fluttered in the breeze as he continued to wait for Trish to pick up her phone.

"Come on Trish…." he grumbled.

"_Hi! You've reached Trish! I'm not here now, so leave a message! No Dante, you're still not allowed to come back to Devil May Cry until your vacation is over!"_Dante sighed as he hung up, then dialed Devil May Cry itself. That phone was so old-there was no way they couldn't even install caller ID. On the fifth ring Trish picked up.

"Devil May Cry."

"Trish!" Dante snapped.

"Oh, hey Dante! How's the vacation going?"

"It's boring. Why did you guys have to send me here? There're no demons to slay, the Sun's ALWAYS shining like….the Sun, and I'm here-alone with Nero!" he complained.

He could hear Trish laughing, "I thought being alone with Nero was a good thing?"

"It's the _only _good thing!"

"Well, that's why we sent you there!" she defended.

"To be alone with Nero? We can be alone in my bedroom anytime we want. Why'd-" but Trish cut him off.

"No! We all know you and Nero get plenty of alone time here. I was talking about the demon slaying comment. You've been working way too hard Dante, and we've decided that you needed a vacation."

Dante frowned, "By 'we' you mean you and Lady, cuz I remember Nero getting shoved in that huge wooden crate right after I did."

"Whatever. I figured that you and Nero could use a break!"

"Hey, you and Lady set this up, right?"

"Yeah." Trish replied.

"She hates me. How come she helped you?"

Trish chuckled, "Because she wanted to go for one week without finding herself knee deep in pizza boxes every morning."

"She just doesn't understand me." Dante replied, smirking.

"No one understands you, Dante." a voice from the side mumbled, making Dante look over and smile. Nero stood a few feet from him, a plate of French fries in his left hand, his right hand-the Devil Bringer-picking up the fries one by one and eating them.

"Hey! I hear Nero! Tell him I said hi!" Trish exclaimed.

"No! And tell Lady to stop judging me based on how much friggin pizza I eat!" Dante grumbled as he hung up and turned to Nero, "How come you got French fries and not pizza?"

Nero sighed, "We were forced to come here to get away from it all-and you want to eat pizza? Try something else."

"Okay then Kid. How about some strawberry sundaes?"

"DON'T call me Kid!", Nero grumbled, his right eye twitching-his Devil Bringer's glow slightly intensifying.

"Whatever Kid." he taunted again-setting off Nero's already short temper.

The Ex-Order threw the fries behind him like a Frisbee and with agile speed, shot his Devil Bringer arm forward-the demonic aurora shooting forward in the shape of said arm. The clawed hand was wide open as it went to grab Dante, only to grab nothing as Dante vanished in a blink of an eye. Quickly, said Devil Bringer returned to it's owner.

"DANTE!!" he yelled in frustration-getting numerous stares from nearby people. The Ex-Order's glare was more than enough to send them fleeing in terror. Smart people. Sighing, Nero looked around, not seeing the Devil Hunter anywhere. Stupid Dante.

Deciding to cool off, he sat down on a nearby bench and crossed his arms, grumbling something about freaks who loved pizza. His moment of cooling was cut short as someone covered his eyes with their hands.

"Guess who!"

Nero's left hand was gripping the hilt of Red Queen before the voice made him stop, "Damnit Dante!"

Dante laughed as he jumped over the back of the bench and sat next to Nero, holding onto the fries Nero had chucked only a few minutes ago.

"Come on Kid, lighten up!"

Nero's eye twitched at being called by Dante favorite pet name-and his human arm rested at his side.

"I told you to stop calling me that." he grumbled.

"Whatever-hey, here's your fries. Don't worry, they didn't touch the ground." Dante explained as he handed Nero the paper plate with numerous fries remaining.

"Thanks" the Ex-Order replied before picking a fry up and eating it. Looking over to Dante, he held the plate out, "You want one?"

"Eh. Might as well." the Devil Hunter said as he picked one up and ate it, "Still not as good as pizza."

Nero rolled his eyes, "Nothing's as good as pizza to you-" his sentence was cut short when he felt Dante press his lips against his own-giving his a kiss and making the Ex-Order freeze.

Dante pulled away and smirked as Nero's frozen stare and flushed cheeks, "THAT beats pizza any day.", as he said this, he tapped his knuckles underneath Nero's chin, then his expression turned thoughtful, "Do you thing we could have sex and eat pizza at the same time?"

Nero instantly unfroze, "DANTE!!"

Said Devil Hunter laughed as he leapt off the bench-only to get his in the back of the head by the plate of French fries, Nero still blushing furiously as he glared at Dante, who smiled back playfully.

Maybe Trish was right. Maybe he did need a vacation. This was really enjoyable-even though he couldn't fight demons. Just…hanging out with Nero.

"Still, think about how _awesome_ that'd be! You'd get sex, and I'd get sex _and _pizza!"

He was promptly smacked by the broad side of Red Queen, and crashed to the ground, Nero stand over him-Red Queen slung over his left shoulder, and looking down.

"Owwww….damn Kid! What the hell was that for!?" Dante complained.

Nero's blush was still visible as his eyes narrowed at Dante, "Cuz you're such a pervert. I'm outta here…" he mumbled as he walked off, Dante standing up and rubbing his head.

"Hey Kid! Are you mad!? I'm sorry! Ki-Nero! Come on-I was just joking!!

Nero's only response was flicking him off as he continued to walk away.

Dante pouted, knowing full well he wouldn't be getting laid tonight.

* * *

It feels like a one-shot, huh? Well, it's not! I have half of this baby written up in my notebook, and I'm still writing out the rough draft! So, leave a review! The more reviews I get, the higher the chance I'll update earlier. I know there's no bad guy yet. They'll appear in the next chapter! Expect the next chapter to be uploaded onto fan fiction on April 9th, 2008. See ya then!

Oh, I forgot this in the opening notes! I do not own Devil May Cry. If I did, do ya think I'd be writing this? No! It'd be a anime movie!! I'd also have a laptop.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey there my readers! Thank you guys so much for the reviews! I didn't think anyone would even bother reading this fic! Well, I'm pressed for time, so here's chapter 2!

I don't own Devil May Cry. If I did, I'd be rich…..which I'm not.

* * *

A cloaked figure walked down the huge dark hallway, their black cape fluttering behind them as they pressed forward. Although it was pitch black, they could see perfectly-as if it was daylight.

After a few minutes of walking, they reached a huge door. It was at least 10 feet tall and was covered in golden symbols. Without a word, they placed their hand on it-and had there been any light at all-one would have seen a bony flesh and long red nails. The golden letters glowed, and the door opened-allowing the cloaked figure entry.

Silently, they walked in. Inside was a huge domed room, built entirely out of stone. The dome reached 30 feet up, and in the center of this huge room stood a tall rectangular tablet-also covered in golden symbols.

The figure walked up and bowed before said tablet. Upon doing this, the tablet glowed and a voice echoed.

"Akura…"

The figure looked up, "Yes…my master…" it's voice was hoarse-unpleasant to listen to.

"What news do you bring?"

Akura stood up, pulling a thick notebook from it's cloak, "We have found the old man's notes, and he writes of how to open the portal…"

"Excellent! Tell me how!", the tablet demanded.

"It says that Sparda must be impaled into the ancient stone…that'll break the seal and set you free!" it explained.

The tabled laughed, "Wondrous! Now-do you know where this…Sparda is?"

Akura nodded, "Oh yes! We know! It resides within…Devil May Cry.."

"What is Devil May Cry?" the tablet demanded.

"We do not know, but we shall fetch it-oh yes! Yes!"

"Very well Akura. Fetch me this…Sparda, set me free, and I shall restore you to your rightful body."

Akura laughed, "Really!? Oh thank you master! Thank you!"

"Yes, yes. Now shut up and find me Sparda!"

Still laughing, Akura ran out the huge doors, said doors slamming shut after they left.

"Why is it only crazy people who help evil demons?" the tablet wondered out loud.

Dante stretched as he exited the hotel with Nero, the Ex-Order looking over.

"Well, we have a week left of this vacation. What were you planning on doing today?"  
Dante looked thoughtful for a second before shrugging, "Oh, I've got a few things planned."

"Eating pizza?" Nero inquired, crossing his arms.

The Devil Hunter smiled, "Yeah, something like that."

Nero nodded, "Well, I'll see you later…" he mumbled as he began to walk off.

"Hey! Wait Kid!"

The Ex-Order stopped and spun around-his eye twitching, "WHAT!?"

"Meet me at six?"

Nero's glare-of-death vanished and he lightly smiled-the sunlight reflection off his white hair, "Sure. See you later Dante." and he walked away, leaving Dante to head off in another random direction. He had to do everything on his list by six.

Stopping, he pulled out a napkin and looked at the one item written on it: this was his list. After glancing at his napkin, he used it to blow his nose and walked off.

Nero leaned against the hotel wall, glaring angrily at his MP3 Player. 6:30PM. Go figure he'd be late.

Sighing, he stood on his toes and stretched his arms above his head. The sleeves on his jacket were actually pulled all the way down-as they had been since yesterday in order to hide his Devil Bringer.

"Come on man….where are you?" he grumbled to himself, looking around.

Suddenly, Dante dropped down from the sky and landed in front of Nero, stood up and held out a blue box with white ribbon, "SURPRISE!!"

Nero had Blue Rose aimed at Dante-his heart rate skyrocketing due to the Devil Hunter's surprise of dropping from above.

"Damnit Dante! Do you WANT to get shot!?"

The Devil Hunter grinned, "I've been impaled three or so times in my _gut, _I think I can survive a gunshot to the head, Kid."

Nero shrugged, despite being called Kid once again, "You're probably right. Your brain's so small my bullets would have flown past and left you unharmed."

Now it was Dante's turn to glare, "Oh ha ha."

"So…what's that?" Nero motioned to the box Dante was currently holding.

"This?" Dante shifted said box, "It's a gift."

"Who's it for?"  
"You."

"What's in it?"

Dante smiled and held it out, "Well-ya gotta open it."

Nero quirked an eyebrow and shrugged before reaching for the gift. When his fingertips were mere centimeters away, Dante whisked the box out of his range.

"But WHY should I give it to you after you mocked my brain?"

Nero sighed, "Whatever. I don't care."

"Don't you?" Dante asked as he lightly shook the box-something bouncing around inside.

"No. I don't." Nero grumbled.

"Come oooooooon." Dante teased as he poked the Ex-Order with one of the corners of the gift, Nero looking over.

"You're an idiot."

"You're cute when you insult me." Dante replied.

Once again a small blush light up Nero's face, "S-Shut up Dante!"

Said Devil Hunter's smile increased ten-fold, "Aw! You stuttered! Do it again!"

Nero blinked, "You're acting weirder than normal-even for you Dante."

Dante shrugged, "Whatever you say Kid. Here-" he shoved the box into the Ex-Order's arms, "I'm gonna get a pizza." and with that-he leapt up onto the hotel's roof and vanished from sight.

Nero looked around-expecting someone to freak out over Dante's amazing roof jumping abilities-but nobody had noticed.

"Mommy! Did you see that guy JUMP!? He jumped really high!"

"Don't tell lies Johnny!"

Okay-so _someone_ noticed…

Sighing, Nero looked down at the box in his hands. Dante didn't have to get him a gift…he didn't want one.

Carefully, he pulled the ribbon off and opened the box. Upon peering inside, a small smile formed on his lips, and he gingerly reached in with his left hand and pulled out what was inside.

Headphones-just like his old ones that were destroyed when he first fought Dante about a year ago. Exact same brand and everything.

He set the box down and placed his new headphones around his neck-just like he used to do. Reaching into his pocket-he pulled out his MP3 and played 'Shall Never Surrender.' (If you can guess why I picked that song-then cookie for you! Oh, and Nero has…magic wireless headphones…don't question it. I don't know….they might even exist and I just don't know about it.)

He smiled upon hearing the familiar song, then frowned and looked around. Great. Now he felt like a douche for not getting Dante a present. That was probably part of the Devil Hunter's plan all along!

"Asshole…" Nero grumbled before walking off in some random direction. He needed French fries…

* * *

So, we finally see who the bad guy is. Not really. You guys have no clue, huh? Well, that's cuz they're OC. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Not as much Dante/Nero fluff, but there was some. There's more fluff in the next chapter! XD My next update should be Saturday the 12th, or Sunday the 13th. Whichever one I have more free time on. Until then, leave a review! Reviews make me happy and inspire me to keep on writing.


	3. Chapter 3

Wow! It's chapter 3! XD Thanks for all of the reviews! You guys are AWESOME!! To show my thanks, I have updated EARLY, and you all get giant cookies! throws cookies to audience . And now, what you have all been waiting for…..

* * *

Nero returned to the hotel at 8:30PM. Upon entering their room, a confused look crossed his face.

"WHAT are you wearing?"

Dante looked up from the TV and a strawberry sundae, "PJ's."

"…but…" Nero trailed off.

"But what? Aren't they AWESOME!?" Dante exclaimed.

What Dante was currently wearing were only PJ pants. Although he did look extremely hot in PJ bottoms-the the pants themselves were what confused Nero.

They were red with…pizza slices designs on them.

"Um, Dante? That's just slightly obsessive, even for you." Nero mumbled.

Said Devil Hunter smiled, "How could I NOT buy them?"

"Easy-you could have turned around and walked away."

"That's for quitters." Dante chimed.

"No Dante. AA is for quitters-you're just obsessive over pizza and strawberry sundaes."

"Yeeeeah…." he mumbled, "Oh well! You're back! Time for sex!"

"What!? ACK!" Dante had stood up, picked up Nero, slung him over his shoulder, and was now walking towards the huge king size bed they had been sharing, "Put me down, you perverted bastard!!"

Dante laughed evilly as he reached the bed…..(DUN DUN DUUUUUN!)

* * *

At 4:15AM, Dante and Nero were fast asleep, Dante hugging Nero close, the Ex-Order drooling on his chest while Dante snored…loudly.

Nero's clothes were scattered about the room-giving away to what went on last night.

Alas, their sleeping was cut short as Dante's cell oh-so-rudely went off, waking both demon hunters.

Dante looked at his chest, "Aw, Kid! You drooled on me!"

Nero rubbed his eyes and reached across his lover to answer the cell phone, "Hello?"

"DANTE!", it was Trish, "Dante, you have to come back to Devil May Cry, NOW!"

Nero and Dante were both instantly awake, Dante taking the phone from Nero and holding it to his ear, Nero leaning in to get his ear as close as possible in order to hear the conversation.

"Trish? What the hell? What's wrong?"

"There was this demon! I don't know who or what kind it was. It crashed into Devil May Cry and attacked me and Lady!"

Dante frowned as he listened to Trish's story, glancing over to Nero who was looking at him.

"We managed to fight it, and it took off. It ruined the shop though…place's a mess."

"Are you okay?" Dante asked.

"Don't worry about us, we're fine. I think it may have stolen some Devil Arms." she explained.

"Did he take Angi and Ruda?" Dante asked.

"No."

"Damnit." the Devil Hunter grumbled, "I wouldn't have cared if it took them…"

"I know-Dante, you have to come back now!" she urged, "I don't think it got the Devil Arm it was aiming for."

"Which one was it aiming for?"

"It looked like it was trying to get it's hands on Sparda." Trish replied, "It's still here though."

"Good. We'll be back ASAP."

"I'll be waiting. See ya soon." Trish replied before hanging up.

Nero looked at Dante, "They were after Sparda…"

"Yeah. Come on Kid." he mumbled as he got out of bed, "We've got to get going."

The Ex-Order nodded and got out of bed as well, blinking as Dante grabbed his arm and led him to the bathroom.

"Uh…Dante?"

"We've gotta shower."

Nero blinked, "Wait…we!?"

Dante once again laughed evilly as he led Nero away...

* * *

At 6AM, the two Demon Hunters hurried down to the lobby of the hotel and ran out-Dante leading the way.

"You're afraid that creature will go back fro Sparda-soon." Nero stated as he followed the older Demon Hunter through the crowd.

"Hell yeah-" suddenly, Dante skilled to a stop-Nero stopping a few inches behind him and looking over his shoulder.

"Great. More demons."

"Oh yeah!" Dante exclaimed happily, pulling out Rebellion, Nero taking out Red Queen and slinging it over his shoulder.

At least 20 to 30 scarecrows hopped happily in front of them, citizens screaming and fleeing as the scarecrows attacked them. Upon sensing Dante and Nero's demonic power, they all stopped and turned to the two demon hunters.

Nero sighed, "Great. This'll slow us down."

"Dante smiled, "Oh yeah! Come on Kid!" he shouted as he charged forward-Rebellion drawn.

"Stop calling me that!!" Nero shouted as he followed Dante-charging up Red Queen as he ran.

Dante laughed as he jumped up and slammed Rebellion down, slicing straight through the nearest scarecrow. Nero rushed past the Devil Hunter and swung Red Queen horizontally, slicing off the heads of numerous scarecrows.

"Hell yeah Kid!" Dante exclaimed as he dodged a ton of scythes aimed at him.

"Stop calling me that!!"

Dante only smiled in response as he leapt up and landed in a huge group of scarecrows, Nero watching as a couple flew out in random directions. Well, Dante was having fun…

Sighing, he turned to the three scarecrows in front of him. He held his sword behind him and got into a semi-crouch position and pulled off EX-Slash, his sword lighting aflame as he shot forward, spinning around and slicing through the three unlucky demons in front of him.

He stopped and turned towards Dante, blinking. Said Devil Hunter was standing tall, his left elbow resting on the hilt of Rebellion, which was impaled into the ground, a huge grin plastered on his face.

"Okay Kid! Let's go!"

Nero blinked as Dante ran past him before shrugging and following said hyper Devil Hunter.

* * *

Wow! I updated a day early! Why? Well, you guys gave me such nice reviews, so I had to repay you with something other than those huge cookies! Well, there was chapter 3. Hope you liked it as much as I liked writing it. (Giving Dante those PJ bottoms was FUN!!) Next update is going to be on April 15th, unless I get enough reviews and are motivated to update sooner! So keep those reviews a coming! Until then, see you guys later!


	4. Chapter 4

Ah, here it is, April 15th, the day I say I'd update! And I have! XD Thanks for all of the reviews guys, it means a lot! So, to reward you kind readers for your nice reviews, here's chapter 4!

* * *

After traveling for numerous hours, the two Demon Hunters finally made it back to the huge city in which Devil May Cry was located: King City. (Really, I have no clue where Devil May Cry is….did they even name the city, or no? Oh well, in this fic, it's King City)

Nero had his arms wrapped around the Devil Hunter's waist as they sped through the giant city on a motorcycle that they, ahem- "borrowed" from a bike shop a few cities away. He looked at the back of his lover.

"You are so screwed." he mumbled, referring to the brand new stolen motorcycle they were currently using as a means of transportation.

Dante laughed, "Chill out Kid. We're almost there. And once we're at Devil May Cry, I'll just hide the damn thing." he assured.

The Ex-Order sighed as he continued to hold on, "Just don't crash and get us killed…"

"Me? Crash? You've just described the impossible." Dante replied.

"Then you should see yourself when you're drunk off your ass." Nero grumbled, making Dante frown.

"Point taken. Hey! We're…..here?"

Both looked up as the stolen motorcycle pulled to a stop right in front of Devil May Cry, well….what was left of it anyway.

The building was a complete wreck, well at least the outside was. The Devil May Cry neon sign had been damaged, a ton of the letters were missing, leaving only the E, C, and I left upon the wall. Not to mention there was a giant hole.

Dante hopped off the bike, "Trish!"

Said female's blonde hair poked out from said hole, "Dante! Glad you're back!"

Nero walked up and lightly kicked at some rubble on the ground before looking over at Trish, "How big was this guy?" he inquired.

"I'd give him at least 5'4, maybe a few inches over…." she replied.

"What'd he look like?"

"Couldn't tell. He was wearing a cape."

"Well that's helpful." Nero replied.

Trish glared, "Well SORRY if we were trying to protect Devil May Cry! And WHERE were you two!?"

"On the vacation that you forced us into." Nero replied, walking in the shop to look around, "Holy Hell."

Dante looked at Trish with the most serious face he had ever expressed, "Is my bed in tact?"

Trish rolled her eyes, "Yes Dante."

"YES!" the Devil Hunter punched his fist in the air-proving that he was VICTORIOUS! Why? His bed was still in tact.

Nero glared over, "You're an idiot."

"I second that motion!!"

All three looked up to see Lady walking down the stairs-a huge box filled with books in her arm-her trustworthy rocket launcher strapped to her back, "Ah, Dante. You're back. Now I've got to start cleaning up pizza boxes again."

Said Devil Hunter frowned at this comment, "Good to see you too, Lady."

With a shrug, she made her way out the giant hole in the wall and stopped to turn around and face Dante, "Oh, BTW…you own me money…" and she walked off.

Nero looked over at Dante, "You wrecked her new motorcycle, didn't you?"

"Maaaaaaaybe."

A sigh escaped Nero's lips as he continued to look around, "Man…you do realize just how much this'll cost to fix?"

Dante walked over and slipped his arm around the Ex-Order's waist, "Yeah…"

Trish smiled, "Well, now that you two are here...lets clean up!"

Dante made a face and Nero shrugged, "Whatever…"

The blonde hair woman smiled and clapped her hands together, "Great! Nero, go upstairs and clean up the Devil Arms that hang in the hallway."

The Ex-Order nodded and walked upstairs, leaving Dante to blink at Trish.

"And you-" she pointed at Dante, then the huge hole that was now serving as their second main entrance, "Fix that wall."

Dante's eyes widened, "No way! Why do I have to do the hard job? Why can't Nero fix the wall?"

Trish glared back, "Because you run us dry by ordering all that pizza."

The Devil Hunter glared as she walked off, "Yeah, well…screw you."

"Love ya too Dante."

* * *

"You have failed in your task Akura…" the Tablet's voice echoed through the huge domed room, Akura cowering in fear.

"P-Please forgive me!" the creature cried.

A sigh escaped the Tablet, "My servant…hush. Now, I want you to go back to Devil May Cry and fetch me Sparda. Do not come back empty handed for that would only result in your untimely demise. Understood?"

Akura frantically nodded, "Oh yes! Oh yes! Yes master! This time I shall not fail you! No! No! I shall not!" and without another word, the creature quickly fled, leaving the Tablet alone.

"I need new help…"

* * *

Nero yawned as he rubbed his eyes, still sorting through all the Devil's Arms. Why did Dante even bother keeping these things if he never used them? He'd be better off selling them on EvilBay. (Which is eBay…but I hate eBay, so I call it EvilBay)

He heaved a rather huge axe off the pile and blinked at the red and blue dual swords that lay below on the floor. (Guess who?)

"Oh Brother! I can see light!" one exclaimed.

"Shush Angi!" the other snapped, "It may be that demon! Quick! Act like a lifeless weapon!"

Nero smiled as he picked them up, "Relax guys, it's just me."

Both swords came back to life, "Master Nero!" they exclaimed.

"Where is Master Dante?" Ruda inquired.

"He's fixing a wall. He'll be done…later." he mumbled as he hung the two talking swords up, "Did you guys see the demon that attacked the shop?" he asked as he continued to pick up numerous Devil's Arms that were still lying around.

"We apologize Master Nero…all we saw was a flash of black, then we fell and got covered up by other Devil's Arms." Ruda replied.

"It's alright." Nero said as he straightened Ifrit and looked over, "What about you Angi?"

"I recall seeing green hands poking out from the flash of black." the other sword replied.

The Ex-Order blinked, "Green hands huh? I'll let Dante and Trish know…" as he said this, he pulled out his MP3 and yawned upon seeing the time. 2:30AM. Damn! He'd been cleaning forever!

Stretching, he stood up and walked downstairs, stopping to stare at Dante and the patched up hole in the wall.

Well-patched wasn't quite the word. The red clad Devil Hunter had decided that just boarding up the hole with wood and nails was the way to go.

Trish leaned against Dante's desk, shaking her head in exasperation as she sipped her coffee. (YAY COFFEE)

"I said patch it up! Not make it ugly as hell!"

Dante stuck his tongue out, "Well, sue me! You know I don't like work!"

"Or cooking…" Nero grumbled as he reached the bottom of the stairs, rubbing his eyes and yawning. (awwwww)

"Aw! Ain't the Kid cute when he's tired?" Dante teased.

Within a second, Nero reached into his coat, pullet out Blue Rose, and fired at Dante. The two bullets whizzed past the Devil Hunter, but Nero had hit his mark.

Dante looked down at his precious red trench coat, then at Nero, his eyes wide.

"You…SHOT my trench coat!!" he exclaimed in disbelief.

Nero yawned, his Devil Bringer a few inches from his mouth, "Well, you wouldn't stop calling me Kid, so I decided to shoot your precious trench coat." he grumbled as he trudged over to the couch and sat down, "Are we calling it a night?"

Trish smiled, "Sure thing. We can't clean if we're dead tired."

The Ex-Order nodded before falling onto his right side and passing out, Dante and Trish blinking.

"Aw! His little kid metabolism couldn't keep him up till 3AM!" Dante cooed, Trish slapping him upside the head.

"Shaddup Dante. I'm going to bed…" and she walked up stairs, leaving Dante to walk over to Nero and sit next to him. (No Trish! What have you done!?)

The Devil Hunter watched him for a few moments before standing, picking up Nero bridal style (good thing he's sleeping!), and headed upstairs into their room.

* * *

Heh….Dante's carrying Nero away….to their room! XD Hope you all liked chapter 4! Tired Nero is so kawaii! :3 Chapter 5 is LONG (six pages in my notebook!), and I'm busy this weekend, so expect an update sometime between April 19th thru the 21st. So until then, keep those reviews coming!


	5. Chapter 5

Whew! Here it is! April 21st! It's 6:11AM now, and here I am updating this story for you guys. You'd had better all feel loved. Cuz you are. And without further ado, I bring you chapter 5!

* * *

Akura's head poked out from behind a huge bush across the street from Devil May Cry. (Hellz yeah…I am that original) It looked up to the sky. 4AM. Perfect! Those fools had been cleaning all night! They'd be too tired to fight…

It hoped…

Silently, the dark creature snuck closer-staying to the shadows. It was invisible while shrouded in darkness. It reached the front door and peered in, blinking when it didn't see Sparda handing on the wall behind Dante's desk. Where was it?

Without a word, it melted into the shadows and slipped under the door before popping up on the other side. Carefully, it got close to where Sparda _should_ have been and looked around. Every other Devil Arm was there, but no Sparda…

It once again melted into the shadows and slinked upstairs, first into Trish's room. Upon seeing the condition and how only her faithful guns were there, Akura decided to try Dante's room.

It slipped into the shadows and moved into the Devil Hunter's room. As soon as it was through the door-it stopped and crawled out of the shadows, staying a good distance from the bed.

Dante and Nero were fast asleep, Nero's head rested on Dante's chest, the Devil Hunter's right hand in the Ex-Order's hair. But that wasn't what surprised Akura the most. No, what surprised it was the fact that sticking out from underneath Dante's pillow was the legendary sword, Sparda! Nero's Devil Bringer rested next to the mighty blade, it's light giving the sword a blue tint.

WHY was it under Dante's PILLOW!?

* * *

_FLASHBACK!!_

"So, how are you gonna hide Sparda from this demon?" Trish inquired as she stood behind Dante, watching him 'fix' the wall.

Dante paused for a second, "Eh donno. Hey Nero!"

The Ex-Order's head popped out from the top of the stairs, "Yeah?"

"Where should I hide Sparda?"

Nero frowned, "You're original Dante-you'll think of something. Use your BRAIN. That's why it's there."

"I don't wanna. Throw a random hiding spot my way." he urged.

Nero sighed, "I don't know Dante….under your pillow?"

The Devil Hunter stopped what he was doing and gave Nero a long stare, "Under my pillow?"

"What? You said throw a random hiding place your way!" the Ex-Order defended.

"That…is….PERFECT!" Dante exclaimed before running over to Nero, smooching him on the lips, then fleeing to fetch Sparda and hide it.

Trish and Nero shared a long look with each other.

"Under his pillow?" the blonde questioned.

"I was KIDDING!"

* * *

The creature quietly slipped closer-careful to stay in the darkness. Light would harm it, and it wasn't in the mood to be burned. Alas, Nero's Devil Bringer was acting like a friggin glow stick, illuminating the blade of Sparda.

If it wanted the legendary sword, it'd need to go grab it by the hilt and pull it out…it'd have to go next to Dante…

With ninja like stealth, it snuck over to the Devil Hunter and quietly touched the hilt, glancing down to make sure the Son of Sparda hadn't awaken. A sigh of relief almost escaped it's lips-had it been stupid.

Carefully, it began to pull on the blade-inching it out ever so slowly. One wrong move and-

Click.

It looked up to see Dante and Nero sitting up in bed, Ebony, Ivory, and Blue Rose all aimed at him. For a second-it stared.

"Hi." Dante greeted before pulling the trigger on Ivory, sending a bullet Akura's way.

But Akura was too fast. Before Dante's bullet could fly though it's brain, Akura quickly yanked Sparda out and used the huge blade as a shield, and turned to run.

"No you don't!" Nero exclaimed as he jumped out of bed and shot his Devil Bringer out, the huge hand wrapping around Akura. As soon as the Devil Bringer touched the dark creature, the demon began to scream and smoke.

"THE LIGHT!!" it screamed before using Sparda to break free-sending Nero's Devil Bringer back to him- the teenager getting knocked back due to the force.

Dante began firing wildly, but the creature dropped into the shadows on the floor and slipped away-leaving a PO'd Dante and dazed Nero.

* * *

Akura laughed insanely as it flew through the darkness and made it's way back to it's master's huge room, giggling as it pushed the doors open and entered. Upon entering it began to skip around, holding Sparda as a small and giddy child would hold a puppy: above their heads while spinning like a retard. (Awkward)

The Tablet watched Akura, and had he had a face, one would have seen and extremely bored expression, "That's lovely. Now-RELEASE ME FROM THIS INFERNO PRISON!!"

Akura stopped in it's tracks, "Oh yes Master! Yes! Yes!" it ran forward-Sparda raised, and impaled the legendary blade into the huge Tablet. Releasing the blade, they backed up and bowed.

And waited.

And waited….

And continued to wait…

"…..Akura?" the Tablet grumbled.

"Yes Master?"

"Open that notebook and show me the page that tells you how to set me free."

Akura nodded as it reached into it's cape and pulled out said notebook before holding it up and open for it's master to read.

"Lets see… 'In order to save the world from Darkness…I entombed Shadow, Darkness itself, into an ancient tablet which I sealed with a spell' Thanks a lot Old Man. Anywho, 'The only way to break this spell and open the lock is to use the legendary blade, Sparda, and impale it into the stone…'"

"See Master!?"

"SLIENCE! '…use Sparda-ah ha! Impale it into the stone….this will unlock the seal. But in order to OPEN the seal as well-one must acquire the demonic sword used to separate the Demon World from the Human World…'" the Tablet stopped, "You IDIOT! You only read HALF of the instructions!!" if it could, the Tablet would have hit his faithful servant upside the head with the damned notebook. (But alas, the Tablet has no hands. Sucks to be him) "We need that other blade as well!"

"Do-do you know what the other blade is?" Akura asked.

"Every demon knows the name of that wretched blade. Yamato…wait a second…"

Suddenly, a crystal clear orb popped out of the tablet and flew into Akura's hands, the creature looking at it in confusion.

"Master?"

"Silence! Hold the crystal high!"

Akura nodded and quickly did as its master commanded. The Tablet glowed purple.

"Show me the location of Yamato…" said Tablet cooed.

The crystal ball glowed blue-smoke appearing inside and then giving away to an image of Nero rubbing his head with his Devil Bringer, Dante kneeling next to him, and helping him up.

"_This boy…this…Nero. He is the Son of Sparda's love. He also has the blade you search for, Yamato…" _the image zoomed onto Nero's arm _"His arm, the Devil Bringer…Yamato has been absorbed into it. You must find a way to bring him back, and steal Yamato from him…" _the crystal ball dulled, then shut off completely, leaving Akura and the Tablet alone.

"Akura…"

"No Master! His arm! It glows! It glows oh so brightly! I would not be able to get close to him! It would burn!"

The Tablet 'hummed' in response to this, "You've unlocked the gate. But I cannot enter your world yet. I need to actually open this cursed gateway….I know…I'll create you some help."

Akura tilted his head, "Help?"

"Yes. I'll create a light-proof demon to fetch Nero for me. Now….leave me Akura. I need silence in order to do this."

Akura bowed to his master, "Yes….Master." and it silently exited the room, leaving the Tablet alone to create his new servant.

* * *

Trish sighed, "It fell into the shadows?"

"It was more of a melting…" Dante explained, sitting backwards on the wooden chair he had at his desk, "It was a Shadow Demon…"

"A Shadow Demon?" the blonde repeated, "I thought they were all dead."

"I guess not. But that's why it freaked out when Nero's Devil Bringer grabbed it."

Nero sat on the couch, looking out the pitch black window (just like in Resident Evil 2!). He glanced over at the Devil Hunter.

Trish shrugged and glanced over as well, "Well, now what?"

Dante looked thoughtful for a second, "We have no idea what they need Sparda for…"

"Well-every other time someone steals Sparda, it was to awaken a great evil or open a portal leading to said great evil…or something along those lines…" the blonde mumbled.

Nero blinked, "Wait. So how many times has Sparda been stolen?"

Dante and Trish looked at each other-both remaining silent for a few seconds.

"Ten"

"Seventeen."

Nero quirked an eyebrow.

"Let's just go with thirteen cuz it's in the middle." Dante suggested.

Trish sighed, "Whatever. The point is-how are we going to get it back?"

The pizza loving Devil Hunter smiled, "Already covered!"

Both Nero and Trish looked over, a 'WTF' expression on their faces.

"What? Well after we-"

"YOU." Trish corrected.

"Alright. After _I _lost Sparda for the…tenth time or so-I decided to plant a tracking device into the hilt of the sword." he explained.

Nero blinked for a few seconds before finally regaining his ability to form simple words, "Dante….you're smarter than I give you credit for."

"Thanks!"

"…Well almost…" Nero mumbled in response.

Trish smacked Dante upside the head, "You idiot! Why didn't you tell us this earlier!?"

"I was tired! You can't expect me to think of EVERYTHING when I'm half asleep!"

Nero laughed, "Give him a break Trish. At least he remembered."

Dante turned to face Nero-a huge grin on his face, "HA! See that Trish!? Nero's on _MY _side!"

"I'm not on anybody's-ACK!" the Ex-Order's sentence was cut short as Dante teleported over (just like he does Trickster style!) and gave Nero a huge hug, and then proceeding to flick Trish off while giving said hug.

Said blonde rolled her eyes at Dante's childish behavior.

RING! RING! RING!

All three of them blinked when the phone began to ring. Shrugging, Trish walked over.

"Well, we can't do a thing about Sparda now. The phone's ringing and Dante's too tired to remember his own damn name."

"Hey! I know my name!" the Devil Hunter proclaimed, Nero patting his shoulder.

"We know you do."

Trish smiled at the odd couple before answering the phone, "Devil May Cry."

Her expression turned into one of concern as the voice over the phone shouted into her ear, Dante and Nero watching quietly.

"Okay ma'm…we'll be right over." and she hung up, facing the two Demon Hunters, "It was a customer. They're only a few miles from here. They have a huge scarecrow problem."

RING!!

All three of them looked at the phone, Trish answering.

"Devil May Cry."

Dante sighed, "Man…we're busy!" he grumbled as he got off his chair, walked over to the couch Nero was currently occupying, and threw himself on it-landing next to the Ex-Order.

Nero shrugged, "Oh well. Jobs mean money, and money means you'll be able to keep this dump of a place."

"Hey, don't diss home."

The Ex-Order smiled and ruffled his hand through Dante's white hair, "I know. I'm just kidding."

Trish turned around to face them, "While you two lovebirds were making goo goo faces at each other, I got another call. So we have three jobs, all really close. Scarecrows, Puppets, and Blitz. I claim the Puppet job."

"I get the Scarecrow one!" Nero quickly exclaimed.

Dante blinked, "Oh ha ha. That's not fair! I'm not fighting fucking Blitz! Do you know how HARD those things are to kill!?"

Upon finishing his rant, he looked around and blinked. Somehow, during that entire sentence, Trish and Nero were able to get away, leaving behind a very pissed Dante.

He'd get them for this…..later.

* * *

Yay! I've posted chapter 5, and damn….it's LONG. Seven whole pages typed! It's even longer in my notebook! XD So, anywho…I've gotta get ready for school. Leave me a review! I'm too lazy to look at the date, so I'm just gonna tell you to look for an update sometime around Friday. Until next time!


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

Oooooooooooo! Lookie here! It's chapter six! dances I am so glad you guys are reviewing and loving this story so much! . It keep me motivated, and motivation is key to updates. So, as reward to your reviewing, here's chapter six!

* * *

Akura watched the crystal ball intently, "Master? How shall this help us get Yamato?"

The Tablet glowed, "Ah, right now we're just keeping them busy. As long as demons keep popping up, Devil May Cry will have to answer. They'll be too busy to try and figure out why I took Sparda. More importantly, they'll have no time to research and find out that I need Yamato as well. Understood? They'll leave Nero open for attack."

"You're going to use that demon you're working on now, right?"

"Yes. He's almost done. Once complete-I'll send him and you out to fetch the boy."

Akura clapped it's hands, "Brilliant Master! Just one question….how do we stop the Son of Sparda, Dante? He's much too powerful to defeat, and I doubt that he'd let anyone get close to Nero once he detects that he's our goal."

The Tablet glowed, "Well, we'll just have to attack when he's not around, huh?"

"Ah…I see. You are a genius, my Master!!"

"Yes, yes. I know. Please leave me." the Tablet grumbled.

Akura giggled and ran off: happy that it had the smartest master in the entire universe.

"I hate my life…" the Tablet grumbled once Akura was out of earshot.

* * *

Nero swiftly table-hopped an enemy's attack and slashed with Red Queen-slicing it's head clean off before turning to the next closest scarecrow and taking him out in one clean sweep.

Lightly panting, he looked behind him. There were so many of these bastards! What's worse, they wouldn't stop appearing! WHERE WERE THEY COMING FROM!?

"This isn't fair…" he mumbled to himself, engaging his Devil Trigger and summoning Yamato, the demonic energy releasing and damaging nearby enemies. (You know! When your DT gage is filled up past 3 & you're getting your ass handed to you….so you press LB for the 360, or L1 for you PS3 users, and go into DEVIL MODE & SAVE YOUR SORRY ASS!! Okay…back to the story)

After many slashes, and one Final Showdown later(you know what move I'm talking about…the one that takes a year and a half to charge, but if you hit your target they DIE!), there were finally no more demons left to slay.

Nero sheathed Yamato, thus returning him to his human state. Sighing, he looked around at all of the dead bodies, body parts, blood, and gore. It was everywhere. Good thing this wasn't his lawn.

He glanced back at the old lady running towards him. Great, maybe he'd get paid and he could go back to Devil May Cry and get some friggin sleep.

She stomped up, "You!" as she said this she poked him angrily in the chest, Nero blinking in confusion, "Look at my yard! It's RUINED!"

"Well, it was either you die-or I get rid of your problem. I got rid of the demons haunting your home. That'll be 350."

The lady gasped, "350!? You RUINED MY YARD!!"

"They would have ruined your FACE if I hadn't gotten here when I did. Now pay up so I can go home and get some frigging sleep." he grumbled, crossing his arms. (aww…it's kinda like pouting)

With an angry sigh, said lady pulled out her check book and wrote the Ex-Order his check, tore it out, and handed it to him, Nero smiling.

"Thank you!" and he turned around and walked away, leaving the lady alone with her gore-filled yard. Lucky her.

* * *

Lady looked up from her book as the bell over the main entrance to Devil May Cry rang. She waved upon seeing that it was Nero, and not Dante.

"What's up? What are you doing here?"

Nero angrily looked over, "I live here, remember?"

She smiled, "I know! I just love to remind you!"

"I see why Dante hates you. So, why are you here?"

Silently, she closed her book and stood up, "Actually, I've been waiting for all of you guys to get back. I've got something to tell you."

Nero looked over his shoulder as he hung up his blue trench coat-his red zip up hoodie being fully exposed. (I'm pretty sure Nero wears a hoodie under that blue coat…)

"Really? What is it?" he inquired.

"Well, I hate to repeat myself, so you'll have to wait till Trish and Dante get back…do you have any clue when that'll be?"

Nero shrugged, "Sorry. No idea. I'm taking a nap. Wake me when they get here…" he mumbled before dragging himself upstairs.

"Okay! See ya later!"

* * *

Hours passed and Trish came back, smiling once she saw Lady.

"Hey."

"Hey there." the blonde replied, "How's it going?"

Lady smiled, "Where's Dante?"

"He'll be back later. He called and told me that he was dealing with Blitz…" Trish explained.

The brunette smiled, "He'll have his hands full."

"Uh-huh." Trish agreed before sitting on the edge of Dante's desk, "Where's Nero?"

"He got back around 2 hours ago. He's asleep upstairs."

"Ah. So…why are you here? Don't tell me Dante owes you more money."

Lady laughed, "He does-but that's not why I'm here. Once Dante gets his pizza-loving ass back, I'll be able to tell you all."

Trish smiled, "Fair enough." She looked out the window as thunder rumbled off in the distance, "Well, I've got time to kill. I'm taking a shower."

"Have fun. I'll wait for Dante." Lady assured as the blonde nodded and headed upstairs.

* * *

How long did Lady have to wait? Three hours. It was three whole hours of boredom, and reading the many magazines that the Devil Hunter owned, most of which were filled with guns, swords, and there was one filled with pictures of Nero. How that got there, Lady did not know. She really didn't want to find out either.

Sighing, she looked up at the clock, then at the blackened window. Dante was gone all day. Just cuz he was gone didn't give away any cause for worry. He pulled this shit often.

Suddenly, the door leading into Devil May Cry flew open, Lady was up, her trusty rocket launcher aimed at the stupid fool who had dare barge in (I'm too lazy to look up the name of her rocket launcher. XP).

She blinked in realization that it was in fact Dante, who had just returned from his job with that Blitz. An evil grin formed on her face.

"Hey Dante…so….how'd it go?"

The red clad Devil Hunter was SOAKED to the bone in rainwater, hell, it was still pouring down outside. Dante dragged himself in, hung his trench coat on the coat rack, grunted at Lady, and headed up to his room.

Lady pouted, "Aw….I wanted to tease him." She'd have to wait till tomorrow to tell the Devil May Cry group the information she had discovered. Shrugging, she stood up and headed to the couch. No way was she driving home in this crappy weather….

* * *

Dante grumpily trudged into his bedroom, a small smile gracing his lips once she spotted Nero fast asleep in their bed. The Devil Hunter stripped (oooOOOOOooooOOOooooodrools) and then put on a pair of those crazy pizza PJ bottoms he had. He slipped into bed with Nero.

"That Blitz give you trouble?" Nero's voice called out.

"Holy CRAP Kid! _Don't do that!!_" Dante exclaimed, "I though you were fast asleep!"

Nero sat up, "Why? Gonna molest me again?"

"………..maybe."

The Ex-Order rolled his eyes, "Whatever. Why'd you take so long anyway?"

Dante chuckled, "There were _four _of them. Not just one-_four_!" Even though the lights in the room were off, the glow of Nero's Devil Bringer allowed both Demon Hunters to see each other clearly, although they both now had light blue tints.

Nero's eyes widened, "Four!?" (Dude, I HATE Blitz from DMC4. Out of all the damn demons they throw at me, I am always owned by those damn things. Hate them…)

Dante nodded, "Yeah. But I'm too good. They didn't stand a chance." he gloated, a huge grin on his face, Nero staring at him.

"Glad to see your ego hasn't gone to your head." Nero mumbled. (Ha! Sarcasm!)

The pizza loving Devil Hunter stuck his tongue out, "So…how was your job?"

"Ugh. That lady was the worse! 'Don't hurt my precious babies!' Blah, blah, BLAH!" he mimicked her voice to the best of his abilities.

Dante blinked, "Her babies?"

"It was her lawn. Her flowers and trees, and I bet she was including the freaking grass!:

The Devil Hunter blinked before chuckling, "Wow. She's a freak."

Nero smiled, "True dat. But she paid-so it was worth it in the end."

"Hellz yeah! Being paid means we can buy…..groceries!" As Dante said this, he stood on the bed-proposal style, and pointed dramatically at the ceiling.

"……………….right. And by groceries, you mean more pizza?" Nero inquired.

Dante nodded enthusiastically, Nero staring at him as if he were a complete idiot. After a few seconds, the Ex-Order decided that it just wasn't worth it.

"Hey. What did Lady have to say?" he inquired.

"Um…I kinda grunted at her and came up here." Dante admitted, "Nothing keeps me away from you!"

Nero glared, a small blush forming, "Whatever. She'll tell us tomorrow, I'm sure."

"…she hates me."

"I know."

* * *

Mawhahahahahaha…..I liked the bedroom scene. Nero's so kawaii when he wants to be….even though he's not in this chapter. --; Anywho, leave me a review! Reviews are nice! Um….I'm busy next week…but keep your eyes peeled for an update around May 3rd. I've got like, two reports due next week, and I've gotta get off meh lazy ass and buy those stupid prom tickets…..my friends are dragging me there against my will. --; Until next time!


	7. Chapter 7

Lookie at the reviews I got! I luv you guys! X3 So, it's like…6:10AM, & here I am posting chapter seven of Luminosity, and I've gotta get ready for school. XD Enjoy! Oh, I really didn't have much time to proofread this damn thing…so if there are any spelling or grammar errors, I apologize.

* * *

"Akura…"

The cloaked figure scurried into the huge domed room and bowed before the Tablet.

"Yes, my master?"

"He's done."

"….huh?"

"The demon I've created…he's done."

If anyone had been able to see Akura's face, they would have seen as a scowl, "Oh, really Master? May I see him?"

"Of course! But first…how many demons have you sent out for Devil May Cry to deal with?"

Akura thought for a moment, "Three groups of different demons…..Scarecrows, Puppets(the ones from DMC1), and Blitz (Evil)"

"Good…good. Now…I need you to summon as many demons as you can. Not now of course…but when I tell you too, you and Xavier will attack Devil May Cry at the same time, and bring me Nero. Understood?"

Akura nodded, "I understand Master. Um….who is Xavier?"

"Why, he's the newest member of our team. How about you meet him?"

Akura nodded. Did it want to meet this new demon? No. Did it want to be destroyed because it said no? Nope.

If the Tablet could smile, a huge grin would have been plastered on its' face, "Good, good. Now…look."

Akura looked over as a golden light suddenly appeared as a circle on the floor. Blinking, it watched as the ring of light traveled up-and eventually glowed so bright that it hurt, forcing the creature to look away. When the light cleared, Akura looked back once again and gasped.

There stood a man, a really tall man for that matter. He had to have been at least seven feet tall. His skin was a dark tan, his eyes bright blue. Long, golden hair flowed down past his shoulders, and he wore leather pants with heavy metal leg amour over them. (I know what you're thinking…'RavenGhost, this looks like a Cali version of Nightmare from Soul Calibur!' My response? Yeah. He does. I'm seriously that lazy…and I don't own Soul Calibur.)

Akura looked over at it's master, "THIS is your new demon?"

"Yes Akura. Meet Xavier."

The creature looked over and timidly waved. This demon was _huge_. No way was it pissing this guy off. Xavier blinked back before walking over to the tablet and bowing.

"My Creator…what is your wish?" he inquired, his voice was sweet…like honey.

The Tablet chuckled, "Oh, my Child…I have worked so hard on making you, and you are such a good creation." if the Tablet had arms and hands, it'd pat Xavier on the head in praise. Underneath it's hood, Akura rolled it's eyes.

"What I need for you to do…" the Tablet began, "Is to go with Akura to the surface-to a place called Devil May Cry. Once there, he will summon two huge groups of demons. One group will go and attack that annoying son of Sparda's…Dante." the Tablet spit the name out with such venom, "And the second group will attack Devil May Cry itself. As long as Dante is not there, you can defeat the remaining two. Now, remember…I need Nero ALIVE."

Xavier blinked as the crystal ball the Tablet used earlier floated in front of his face, and showed Nero eating a bowl of cereal at the kitchen table in Devil May Cry.

The teen within the crystal ball blinked as Dante sat next to him and smiled- a huge plate of pancakes in his hands. He sat it down and pulled out a huge bottle of strawberry syrup, twisted the lid off, and emptied the ENTIRE thing onto the huge stack of pancakes. Nero had a 'WTF?' expression on his face as he watched Dante scarf down the super unhealthy breakfast down. (Tsk. Tsk Dante. Think of the CALORIES!!)

"Notice the boy's demonic arm." the Tablet commanded.

"I see it Creator…" Xavier replied.

"Remember…he is the one we need. Do not mix him up with Dante."

Xavier looked up, "I shall not fail you my Creator."

"Excellent. Akura! Prepare yourself." (It's Ike's fighter stance! XD Anybody play Brawl??)

Akura bowed, "Yes…my Master." and without another word, it exited the room.

* * *

"Holy crap Dante! How many pancakes did you MAKE!?" Trish exclaimed as said Devil Hunter worked on eating his third stack of pancakes, and his third bottle of strawberry syrup as well.

Dante chewed what he was eating, then swallowed, "Enough." he replied.

Nero rested hi right elbow on the table-his chin resting against his demonic hand, "Enough to feed a third world country." a bored look was upon his face.

"You're just jealous that you don't have any of my delicious pancakes!"

Nero stared for a few seconds, "Dante, I understand your love of strawberry sundaes…well...actually I can't, but COME ON! Strawberry syrup!? It's not even pancake syrup! It's the shit you use to make strawberry milk!" he ranted.

Dante shrugged and continued eating. If Lady couldn't annoy him while bitching, why should Nero? Besides, he'd get over it.

Speaking of Lady…

"Hello everyone…Dante." said woman grumbled the Devil Hunter's name as she entered the kitchen and sat at the head of the table straight across from Dante, staring him down. Dante responded to this by simply flicking her off and continuing to eat his pancakes. Lady rolled her eyes.

Trish hit him upside the head, "OW! TRISH!"

"Shaddup Dante!" she snapped.

Nero quirked an eyebrow at the two before turning to Lady, "So, what did you want to tell us last night?"

Lady smiled at the Ex-Order, "Just a theory that I thought might help you guys in your search for Sparda."

"Er…I think we kinda already know where it is…" Nero mumbled as he looked over at Trish and Dante, who were now currently fighting, completely ignoring the conversation the two of them were having.

Lady blinked, "Oh?"

"Dante has a GPS on it….though it's not much help if we don't track the signal-" he ducked as a random stack of pancakes flew over his head, Lady tilting her neck and head to the right to allow said stack of pancakes to fly past her and slam into the wall directly behind her.

She recovered and lightly brushed off her shoulders, "Well, wanna hear it anyway?"

Nero shrugged, "Sure. Beats listening to those two fight."

Lady smiled, "True dat. Well, my theory is that Sparda was stolen in order to open a portal."

"It's possible. Sparda has that kind of power." Dante mumbled as he sat next to Nero, the Ex-Order looking over. Dante smiled and scooted the chair closer by a few inches, stopped, then repeated this process until he was right next to Nero, who was now currently staring at him.

"You're a freak Dante." he mumbled, lightly blushing as the Devil Hunter slung his arm around his shoulders. (Just like in the movie theaters!)

"Whatever. So, what makes you say that?" he was referring to Lady's theory.

"Well.." she began as she reached into her shirt (yes, her shirt), and pulled out a thick black book. She stopped when she noticed Dante raising his hand, "What do you want Dante?"

He pointed to her shirt (boobs), "How'd ya do that?"

Trish once again hit him upside the head, "Go on Lady, explain."

"Thanks. So anyway-this book is filled with a shitload of portals and such that require power Devil Arms to obtain their powers." she explained, "Sparda's mentioned in quite a few."

"Well, that's not much help." Dante mumbled under his breath. Lady rolled her eyes.

"Anyways, it's just a theory. But maybe if you guys knew more about this demon that stole the sword, it would lower the number of portals that it could be."

"It was a Shadow Demon." Trish said.

Lady smiled and flipped through her book, "Well, that lowers the number of portals it could be. There are still a lot though. There are some that require both Sparda and another Devil Arm…though I doubt it's any of those. This demon only took Sparda, right? It didn't come back for anymore?" she inquired.

The three Demon Hunters shook their heads, "No. It only took Sparda." Dante explained.

Lady shrugged and closed her book, "But like I said…it's just a theory." she said as she stood up from the table, "So, what are you guys gonna do about the missing Sparda?"

Dante went to answer, but the phone beat him to it.

RING! RING!

He stood up and stretched, "Well…there's another job, and that means another paycheck!" he exclaimed as he walked over to the phone and answered it, flicking Lady off for the hell of it.

Lady sighed, "I really hate him."

"He knows." Nero mumbled.

* * *

Well, there's chapter seven! I'm not sure when my next update will be….let's say around next Thursday. So until sometime around Thursday, see ya! And keep those reviews coming! The more reviews I get, the faster I update. And...COOKIES FOR EVERYONE!


	8. Chapter 8

Ello there poppets! It's me, updating as I said I would! XD I said sometime around Thursday, and here it is! Chapter 8! Thanks for all of the reviews! So, go on and enjoy! Once again, I'm pressed for time, (it's 6AM where I live-I've gotta get ready for school) so I didn't get a chance to proofread this chapter. If there are any grammar or spelling errors, I apologize.

* * *

Trish glanced at the clock hanging on the kitchen wall of Devil May Cry. 9:30PM. Where was Dante?  
"Hey Nero…did Dante call you be any chance?"

Nero glanced up from polishing Red Queen, "Er…no. He hasn't called."

She shrugged. This wasn't unusual. Dante usually got held up with his jobs.

"How come he didn't take you?"

The Ex-Order once again glanced over, "Something about getting revenge on a Blitz or something….eh donno."

Trish smiled, "Figures…"

* * *

Akura and Xavier stood across the street, watching Devil May Cry quietly. Akura set it's sights on Xavier.

"This is our best chance. Dante's distracted, there is no moon….and there are only two of them within the building. We should attack now."

Xavier smirked and nodded, "You are correct. Shall we?"

"Lets…" Akura mumbled as it stepped forward and raised it's arms high, the wind lightly blowing through it's cloak. The creature stood there for a moment before lowering it's arms, three black holes appearing in the street, numerous demons crawling out. He looked at Xavier.

_"We need Nero alive." he reminded the blonde._

Xavier nodded before walking forward, the mini demonic army following his footsteps.

* * *

Nero remained silent as he continued to polish Red Queen. Suddenly, his Devil Bringer glowed a bright blue, making him stand up and sling Red Queen over his shoulder, "Hey Trish…we've got company."

Trish poked her head out of the kitchen and pulled out her dual guns. Carefully, she stood next to Nero and looked around. She could sense something evil as well.

Suddenly, the hole Dante 'patched' up exploded, splinters following-Trish and Nero tensing for a fight.

Xavier stood right outside, a smirk on his face as he looked at the two demon hunters, both mentally gulping at the sight of him. He pointed at them.

"Kill." Well, no need to explain that.

The demons that Akura had summoned charged through the huge hole, broke in through the windows, and some even decided that they'd have more luck just barging through the walls themselves. Nero and Trish instantly had their guns ready and began shooting like mad.

The blonde hair woman looked around as she shot the demons that were steadily overtaking them, "I hope you've got a plan!"

Nero looked back, "I do! Get down!"

Trish dropped on her back, Nero veering up Red Queen, the sword glowing brightly. He brought the blade behind him and the began to spin around in a circle, over and over again, the demons too close getting sliced in half and knocked back into the demons behind them.

Nero stopped spinning, holding his head. Now there was a good five foot circle around them that was clear of any demons. Trish got up and re-aimed her guns.

"Well…that delayed our death." she grumbled.

"Yeah, by twenty seconds…." Nero grumbled in response, using his Devil Bringer to punch away at the demons out of Red Queen's range, Trish firing away-pulling off numerous headshots before swearing and throwing her guns down on the floor.

"This is BULLSHIT!" she yelled, Nero blinking in confusion as she slammed her hands on the floor.

Nero gasped upon realizing that there were demons crawling on the walls and ceiling! They were so screwed…

"Shit…" he mumbled.

Trish's body glowed yellow and crackled with lighting, "Jump Nero!"

Without questioning the blond hair woman, Nero jumped up as high as he could without reaching the demons on the ceiling. Before he even reached the peak of his jump, Trish released a shockwave of electricity that traveled through the floors and upwards, onto the walls, and finally the ceiling, and blew out the light above them. It did this within a mere second, Nero landing softly next to Trish and looking around.

The blast that Trish had released had killed all of the demons-they were already disappearing. Trish fell to her knees, breathing deeply. Nero kneeled next to her, placing his glowing Devil Bringer, which was now their only source of light, on her shoulder. Trish's attack took out every light in the room, leaving the two in complete darkness, save for the glow of the Devil Bringer.

Both listened for any sign of demons…but they could hear nothing. Suddenly, Nero's Devil Bringer glowed brightly, making him look around…bit it was too dark to see. He activated his Devil Trigger-the glow lighting up the room.

How he wished he hadn't.

All of the demons that Trish had killed...they were replaced with bigger demons, mainly Blitzs…they were all over. On the floor, the walls, giant demonic spiders on the ceiling. (Ya know! Those evil things from DMC 3!)

Nero looked towards the huge hole in the wall, Xavier was still there, smirking. How he wanted to wipe that smirk off his face. Trish shakily stood up next to him.

"You okay?" he asked. (Ooooo! I luvs his demonic voice!)

She nodded, "Y-yeah."

Xavier chuckled, "Ready to give up?"

Trish picked up her guns and glared, "Hell no."

"Hmmmm…you're a fiery one." Xavier mumbled before snapping his fingers.

Both Demon Hunters looked up as the spiders on the ceiling dropped numerous webs down upon them. Before the webs could even reach them, Nero slashed through them all with Yamato.

Xavier eyed the sword hungrily. That was the weapon his creator required. The last piece of the puzzle...

Smirking, he pointed yet again at the duo stuck in the middle of the room, "Well, it seems you two are running out of options."

_Dante, were ARE you? _Nero thought, hoping that by magic Dante would hear him and get his ass home ASAP.

Xavier laughed, "You can call for your Dante all you like…but he won't be here anytime soon." he grumbled, "Why, it's all part of the plan! Dante has his hands full at the moment. Maybe he'll be back later."

Trish and Nero glared in response.

The huge demon took a few steps forward-the other demonic creatures getting out of his way. He stopped a few feet from Nero and Trish, both watching him warily. Another grin graced his features.

"Now really…let's think this through. The Son of Sparda is off somewhere fighting for his life against the huge horde of demons I've sent after him. Trish is drained from using her last attack, and your Devil Trigger is about to time out Nero." Xavier stated, circling the two like a shark, "Oh! And you're surrounded by Blitz…and Spiders. What happens when they all attack you at once?"

Nero's grip on Red Queen tightened. What would happen? They would fight…and eventually, they would lose and die. Even Trish, who was a lighting based demon, would die. The hopelessness of the situation began to dawn upon him.

Xavier stopped walking around the two and looked at them, "So how about we make this easy for all of us?"

Nero's Devil Trigger timed out, leaving him and Trish in an unnatural darkness. Not even the glow of the Devil Bringer could penetrate it. Neither could see a foot in front of them.

The Ex-Order gasped as he felt Red Queen ripped from his arm, and his chin cupped by a huge hand. Xavier's face appeared a few inches from his own.

"I have what I need…"

Suddenly, Nero felt the back of his knees give in, only to realize that he'd been picked up bridal style and Xavier was sprinting out of Devil May Cry….._with him!_

Quickly, the Ex-Order reached into his jacket and pulled out Blue Rose, and shot Xavier in the face, making the demon fall over and clutch his face in agony.

During the process of falling, he had also dropped Nero, who quickly recovered, and aimed with Blue Rose-firing numerous shots at Xavier before realizing that he was now in the middle of the street-surrounded by more demons. Great. Just great.

Xavier stood up, glaring daggers at Nero, "We could have done this the easy way! But NO! You have to make everything _hard_!" he snapped, pointing at the Devil May Cry building, "And now…your friend will pay for your defiance!" he snapped his fingers.

Nero was knocked down when a huge explosion erupted from Devil May Cry. When he looked over, all that was left was a huge pile of rubble aflame.

"TRISH!"

His neck was grabbed, Blue Rose snatched from his hand and tossed in some random direction, "I told you….you will pay. And you did." Xavier growled as he held Nero, his feet a good foot or so from the ground, the Ex-Order clutching at the hand around his neck.

Xavier's other hand snatched the Devil Bringer-keeping Nero from aiming the damn thing at him.

"Now…if you don't mind…we'll be going."

He smirked as he melted into the shadows, Nero struggling wildly to get himself free, but to no avail. The Ex-Order sent one last guilt ridden look to Devil May Cry before sinking completely into darkness.

_Trish…_

_

* * *

_Mawhahahahaha…I am so evil, leaving you guys off at a cliffhanger. Is Trish alive? Who knows? OMFG this thing is so hard to post on my computer. Remember children, Windows Vista SUCKS, and AOL is absolute CRAP on Vista. That…and I don't have high speed. Well, I've found out that I may be getting a job at McDonald's really soon, so I'm not sure when my next update will be. If I do get the job, I'll be booked for time. Um…I'll try to update by Monday the 26th of May. It all depends on if I get this job and how many hours I get if I DO get it. So, until then…leave me a review! I'll try to update ASAP.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey there people! Guess what!? I got a job at McDonald's! I know that's not saying much…but where I live, I'm lucky to be delivering papers every morning at 5AM. I saw the season finale of CSI, and the ending made me sad…and at the same time, I wanted to update faster. Odd huh? Well, I insist! Please enjoy chapter 9! Oh, and who else here was totally PISSED at how they ended the season? Knowing my luck...none of you guys even watch CSI.

* * *

Trish groaned as she opened her eyes. The first thing she noticed was the black sky high above her, and a cool breeze brushing over her body. Painfully, she managed to sit up and blink in confusion upon realizing that she was on an apartment roof a few blocks from Devil May Cry…or what was left of it.

"…How?"

"You owe me"

Trish blinked and looked over to see Lady leaning against the nearby wall, smiling at her, "Ya feeling better?"

"Lady? How-"

Lady waved her off, "Don't ask."

Trish gasped in sudden realization, "Where's Nero?"

A pained expression crossed Lady's features, "I couldn't save both of you. You were going to die right there if I didn't do something. Nero wasn't…I had to save you." she explained.

Trish frowned, "Damnit. Do you know where Dante is?"

Lady shook her head, then stopped and pointed down to the streets below, "Now I do."

Trish looked down and saw the Devil Hunter sprinting down the street-a panicked expression on his face. He must've known that something bad had happened to Devil May Cry.

"Dante!" Lady called out, making the red clad demon skid to a stop and look up, Lady waving to signal where they were. Upon spotting her, the Son of Sparda leapt up and landed on the roof with them.

"Lady! Trish!" a pause, "Where's Nero?"

Lady shrugged, "Sorry…we don't know."

"What do you mean 'you don't know'?" he demanded.

Trish stood up, "Chill out Dante. What kept you?"

The Devil Hunter sighed, "A shitload of demons." Trish noticed how dirty and bloody he was-though it wasn't his blood.

"Okay. Tell us what happened in a nutshell." Lady urged.

Dante rolled his eyes, "Simply put? I was called out for a job that involved only a few small demons. I go there, kill them all, and out of nowhere this demon with long blonde hair pops up and starts talking about how he's gonna take away someone I hold dear. He vanishes, and I'm left facing an army of huge-ass demons. I got back as fast as I could."

Trish stared at Dante, "That demon with the long blonde hair? I'm sure he's the same one who attacked Devil May Cry." she explained. Dante stared back for a few seconds.

"So…" Lady began.

"It was all a trap…" the Devil Hunter finished, looking down at the late Devil May Cry, "Damnit! That's the second time it's been destroyed!"

"Man! I feel so stupid!" Trish mumbled, "Here we were so sure that cloaked demon was after another Devil's Arm, and the whole time it was just after Nero."

"You saw it?" Lady asked.

"It was hard to tell, but I could sense it. I'm pretty sure it's the one that summoned all of the demons that were attacking Devil May Cry." the blonde replied.

Dante tapped his lower lip with his finger, "But why would they want Nero? Sure, they have Sparda…but Nero can't wield that sword. Only Vergil and I know how to use the damn thing…"

"Eh donno." Lady replied, "Usually whenever someone's gonna get kidnapped, everyone aims for you." she said to Dante, who shot her a glare.

Trish looked thoughtful for a few moments, "When he took Nero…he said he had what he needed…"

"What he needed?" Dante asked, "What could Nero have that he needed so badly?"

Lady leaned against the wall, "So…wait. First a demon steals Sparda, then only a few days later…another demon pops on in, destroys Devil May Cry, and snatches Nero…"

"So they need both Sparda and Nero…for something." Dante mumbled.

Lady suddenly snapped her fingers, "That's it!"

This action caused Dante and Trish to look over, both giving her 'WTF' expressions. Ignoring their looks, Lady pulled that book out of her shirt and sat down, flipping it open.

Dante had to ask, "What are you doing?"

"Okay. It's pointless to steal a huge legendary sword, and then kidnap someone who doesn't have the slightest on how to use it…" she started.

"Right…" Trish agreed.

"BUT there are portals in this book that require swords to act as keys in order to open them…" Lady continued as she skimmed through her book, "Nero has Yamato in his Devil Bringer…right?"

Dante nodded, "Yeah."

"Well…there's only one known portal out there that requires both Sparda and Yamato in order to open it. I think the demons that's trapped in there has help on the outside! That's how he got Nero and that's why he took him! Nero has Yamato!" She stopped flipping through her book and pointed to a page, "Ah ha! Here it is! "Dark Sector (which I know is a game! I own a copy. It's actually quite fun. There's just no plot…no matter how hard you look…)

"What is it a portal to?" Trish asked.

Lady skimmed through the page, "Well…it doesn't say the name of the demon….or what type it is. All it says is that Dark Sector was created with the help of Sparda in order to trap a very powerful demon….but the name implies what could be behind said portal…" she explained.

Dante took the book, "Do you know where this portal is?"

"No…" Lady sighed.

Trish looked at Dante-who was now shuffling through his coat, "What are you doing?"

"Shaddup! I know it's in here somewhere!" he grumbled as he dug around.

Lady looked at Trish, "What's he looking for?"

"Beats me."

"Ah HA!" Dante suddenly exclaimed, pulling out a small rectangular gray box. Lady blinked in response.

"What is that?"

The Devil Hunter grinned, "A GPS. I have the tracker in Sparda, and if this demon needs both Sparda and Yamato to open that portal….."

"We find Sparda, we find Yamato….we find Nero." Trish finished, "Sounds like a plan."

The Devil Hunter switched his view to the now ruined Devil May Cry, "Hold on a sec…I have to get something." he mumbled before leaping off the roof, landing on the streets below, and making his way to Devil May Cry.

Lady frowned, "He…really loves Nero, huh?"

"More than you know."

* * *

Dante reached the now destroyed Devil May Cry a few seconds later. Sighing, he stopped and looked around. He needed to find those weapons.

Frowning, he spotted Blue Rose laying on the street, rubble from the building surrounding it. He walked over and picked it up, pocketing it inside his trench coat. One down, one to go.

He once again looked around, and spotted a red hilt sticking out of the huge pile of rubble that was once Devil May Cry. There it was…Red Queen. Sighing, he walked over and pulled Nero's faithful blade out and gave it a good, long stare.

_"So…why Red Queen and Blue Rose? Those names sound boring!"_

Silently, he sheathed Red Queen on his back next to Rebellion and faced his sights on the rooftop where Trish and Lady were. Now all he needed to do was find Nero…

* * *

Nero groggily opened his eyes and looked around, holding his head with his Devil Bringer. He couldn't see a foot in front of him, it was that dark. The only light that caught his eyes was the light given off by his Devil Bringer. Only one question crossed his mind.

_Where the hell am I?_Carefully, he managed to stand on his own two legs and held his arm out, hoping to see anything that might be nearby. Nothing. He slowly made his way forward and stopped when he realized that he was standing next to a huge…tablet. It resembled the Hell Gates that were around Fortuna. Again…where the hell was he?

"You re inside the entrance into darkness itself…" a voice answered, making Nero look up and around, hoping to find it's source. After a few seconds, he stopped and looked at the tablet before him.

"I'm going out on a limb and guessing that you're talking to me. What do you want?" he demanded.

"Smart boy. Usually my captives just spend hours looking around, trying in vain to figure out where I am….and what I am. You managed to do it within a matter of seconds."

The Ex-Order frowned and glared at the Tablet, "So…what do you want?"

"Well…since you're going to be of huge help-I might as well tell you. Yamato… the blade within your Demonic Arm. That's what I need."

Nero risked a glance at his Devil Bringer before returning to his stare down with the Tablet. His glare hardened.

"And now…would you be so kind as to hand it over?" the Tablet inquired.

"Screw you." Nero hissed, his Devil Bringer's glow intensifying. There was another demon nearby. Either that or he was just pissed…or both.

The Tablet chuckled, "I'm afraid that you don't have much of a choice."

Nero gasped when out of nowhere, a hand shot out, grabbed his Devil Bringer, and shoved it against huge Tablet. The Ex-Order struggled to get away, but Xavier (who is now holding his wrist) was just way too strong, and continued to hold his demonic arm against the stone.

Both Nero and Xavier blinked in shock/awe as a huge purple arm shot out of the Tablet, snatched Nero's Devil Bringer, and somehow managed to actually PULL Yamato out of the teen's demonic arm.

Both watched as the arm stabbed Yamato into the middle of the huge tablet, the stone cracking, purple light shining through said cracks. As fast as it had happened, the light vanished and all was silent.

Well, it was silent until a fist crashed through the tablet, another arm and leg following as the demon known as Shadow entered the human world.

Both Xavier and Nero looked up at the nine foot tall giant (Only Xavier was all "YAY!", and Nero's all "OH SHIT!")

The demon had long black hair, piercing violet eyes, his skin was deathly pale, and he wore black and gold armor. A huge grin was plastered on his face.

"Finally! I have returned!" he cackled evilly.

Nero looked around. In the far corner (yes…I know the room is a circle) he spotted Akura leaning against the wall and clapping it's boney green hands. Great. That demon was here as well!?

Shadow smiled and leaned in close to Nero, "That cursed fool Sparda thought that if he helped that old man seal me up-I'd stay gone forever! How very unwise of him…and now…his son Dante will pay for what he did to me!" he looked at Akura, "Akura! How does one destroy a half human-half demon?"

The creature nodded, "Why…you have to break his human heart first!"

Shadow smiled, "Ah…yes. Lucky for me I have his heart right here." he poked Nero as he said this, "I've been watching that Devil Hunter for quite a while. You should have seen how his attitude changed after you gave up being a member of the Order of the Sword in order to join him and his little gang in Devil May Cry. His attachment to you is far greater than any of you fools could ever dream of. This shall be the Son of Sparda's downfall!"

"Leave him out of this!" Nero demanded.

"So sorry. But his father imprisoned me, and someone has to pay the price. You understand…don't you boy?" he paused, "Xavier, lock him up. I have plans to make."

Xavier nodded and drug Nero away, the Ex-Order releasing a river of profanity towards Shadow as he was taken away.

Shadow stood silently, waiting for the damn teenager to get out of earshot. Once he could no longer hear the Ex-Order, he sighed.

"Teenagers these days….."

* * *

Meh. I couldn't kill off Trish. She's too cool. Seriously, you guys should watch the anime. I've seen the entire first season, and I LOVED it. The only bad thing is that Dante's so badass that he kills everyone that attacks him in like, two seconds. ( On a random note: The credits at the end of the eleventh episode FREAK ME OUT.) Well, I'm aiming for an update on May 23rd. Why? That is my last day of high school EVER. I'm gonna graduate in a week! So make me a happy grad and send me reviews!

"Because Dante…Red Queen is…red, and Blue Rose actually has a freaking blue rose on it!"

"I still say you could have given them cooler names."

"Oh really? Like what? Ebony and Ivory?"

"No! Those are the names of my babies!"

"………..You're weird Dante."

"I know."


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys! Sorry for the late update! May 23rd was my last day of school, and I was out with some of my friends for a good chunk of the night. And by good chunk, I mean I got back at 12:30AM-without my mom finding out, and crashed into my soft bed. Then I had to wake up at 6AM and deliver papers. --; Ah well, at least my update isn't too late….right? (Gets pelted by angry readers with history books) Ouch. Well, here's chapter 10! Enjoy!

(On a side note…this chapter just doesn't feel right to me. I mean in my notebook, it's the shortest chapter….so I tried to lengthen it by adding more details…and I don't know…Chapter 10 just doesn't feel right to me…..Maybe it's just me? Well, I apologize if this chapter seems off or terribly bad…)

****

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

"DON'T HIT THAT KID!" Trish yelled.

Dante grunted and spun the wheel of the red mustang, the car turning and just barley missing the random three year old on his trike in the middle of the road. (That's bad parenting!)

Oh, where did they get the red mustang? They, ahem…..'borrowed' it.

Lady was in the backseat, filing her nails and holding them out in front of her to stare at, "Chill out Trish. Dante can drive just fine…"

The lighting demon looked back at Lady as if she were mental, which just might have been the case. Dante could drive fine? A _dead person _could drive better!

"How much further?" the Devil Hunter asked.

Trish sighed as she checked the GPS, "About 300 miles. I guess this portal is in Arch City…that's where the signal is coming from."

Dante made a face, "I hate Arch City."

Lady smirked, "Why?"

"Let's just say I had a bad experience…"

Lady and Trish shared a look.

"Whatever. Just keep driv-WATCH OUT FOR THAT SQUIRREL!"

Alas, unlike the small child minutes ago, Dante did not bother to even try avoiding said squirrel-so he ran over it, leaving behind a red and gooey smudge. (Yummy)

Trish blinked for a second g before sighing, "This doesn't surprise me."

Dante grinned, "Good. Hold on. We're going downtown."

Trish stared forward, "Oh yay…"

Lady simply chuckled as she filed her nails.

****

LINELINELINELINELINELINELINE

Shadow stared up at the top of the dome shaped room and smiled, "I rather like our new light…don't you Akura?"

Akura sighed, "Um…Master? You're darkness itself. Why do you like this light?" the small demon inquired, Shadow sighing in response.

"Because Akura…this light is what fuels Dante's soul."

"Eh what?"

Shadow sighed in defeat, "You haven't been watching him like I have. He used to go after all of those human women…and once they found out he was a demon, well…they all ran off screaming. They all left Dante alone."

"He's into women? Then why is he with this brat?" Akura asked, motioning to the brand new light in the ceiling.

The new 'light' was a huge lantern, Nero floating in the center. (It's like what Kyrie was stuck in. That big orange glowing thing? I never did figure out why the priest took her to use to power the Savior. Seriously…Credo would have been a better power source. Anywho…)

Shadow laughed, "He went after human men as well, don't get me wrong."

"I'm guessing they all rejected him as well?" Akura guessed.

"Exactly. Every last one of them had left the Devil Hunter upon discovering that he was a demon…"

"Um…Master? Just how long have you been watching Dante?"

Shadow thought for a second, "Ever since his father died. Once Sparda was dead….I aimed for his sons. Vergil met an untimely demise, and Dante's the only one left." he explained, sighing, "And then one day, he goes to Fortuna and who does he meet there?"

"…….who?" Akura asked.

Shadow glared at his demon servant, "There are reasons as to why I tell the stories around here. He met Nero you twit! They fought like….I don't know! Three times or something! Dante won every single match they had. Even after they defeated that Savior thing!"

"You watched them fight as well?" Akura asked, "Isn't that a tad obsessive?"

Shadow sighed, "I had nothing to do all day and night! What do you think I did!? I spied on the pathetic humans that live in this world!"

"…that must have been very boring."

Shadow shrugged as he picked up Sparda and Yamato, holding one in each hand before spinning around expertly, "Eh, it was something to do." (He's like Dante! As soon as he _touches_ a Devil's Arm he's magically kickass with it!) He looked at Akura, "Well…time's a wasting. Dante is on his way. I said we begin our plan."

"The one to overrule Earth with darkness?" the creature inquired.

"….Yes Akura. That plan. We'll have to summon the darkness bit by bit. As soon as Dante is gone, we'll be able to summon even more without running the risk of him popping up and delaying our plans…" He smiled, "And we'll change those humans into creatures of darkness."

Akura laughed, "Oh master! You are so smart! I wishes I could be as smart as you!" it bounced happily up and down as it said this, Shadow sighing.

"Yes. Yes…I know. Shut up and go…do something…" the Demon of Darkness grumbled as he headed down the hall, "I've got to prepare for Dante's arrival."

****

LINELIENLINELINELIENGOOGLELINELIENLINELINE

__

"I've come for a rematch." Nero stated as he stood in the main entryway of Devil May Cry, Dante sitting at his desk, his feet propped up as he stared at the Knight for the Order of the Sword.

He smirked, "You tracked me down…and traveled all this way for a rematch?" the red clad Devil Hunter inquired.

Nero nodded, "Yeah. I know I can beat you."

Dante stood up, "Why? Because you're wielding Yamato? No offense Kid, but the only person who can wield that sword better than me is Vergil…and he's dead."

Nero's glare hardened, "I want a rematch." he demanded once again.

The Devil Hunter chuckled, "Why are you so desperate Kid? You wanna impress your redheaded girlfriend?"

"She's not my girlfriend. She's my sister." (The game manual and bios both say that Nero thought of Kyrie as a mother/sister figure. So just pretend that the final scene in Devil May Cry 4 didn't happen. Nero never tried to kiss Kyrie….and Kyrie…..likes someone else.)

Dante smirked, "Hey, whatever you wanna call her…you wanna impress her, right?"

Nero shook his head, "No. She has nothing to do with this…I simply want a rematch." he stated once again.

"I get that part. So….when was the last time we fought?" The Son of Sparda wondered out loud to himself. Nero sighed.

"It was about six months ago…"

"Ah…so you've had Yamato for six months, and you think you can actually beat me? That's really funny Kid, but I think you should go home…" Dante mumbled as he turned heel and began to head upstairs.

"Wait!"

The Devil Hunter stopped and looked down at the white haired teen's face. Said teen stare right on back. Dante could've sworn he saw his lips move. **Dante….** Yeah….he was hearing this Kid's voice. But somehow…it sounded so familiar. Like a female's instead of a male's….

**Dante….**

Once again he heard that same voice. Where was it coming from? He turned to look at Nero, only to realize that the demon was gone. For a split second, panic gripped him.

"**Dante….Hey…Dante, wake up! Time to get up! Come on! Ya gott**a get up!" Trish urged as she shook the Devil Hunter's shoulder.

Said Devil Hunter groaned in response, "What is it?" he mumbled, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand, "What time is it?" he had just realized that it was no longer daylight out. Trish smiled as she crawled up into passenger's seat of the red Mustang. She looked back at Dante.

"You passed out a few hours ago, remember? You said that someone else should drive. So me and Lady decided on taking turns." was her response.

The Devil Hunter yawned as he sat up and looked out the window into the night sky, "How much farther?"

"About 150 left." she replied, still driving.

"What were you dreaming about?" Trish inquired, making Dante blink.

"Huh?"

"Dreaming. You were dreaming about something…"

"Strawberries." he mumbled, returning to his sleeping position, "I was dreaming about strawberries."

Trish and Lady shared a knowing glance at each other, "Whatever you say Dante. We'll wake you once we get close…"

****

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKCOOKESRGOODBREAK

I still say it feels off. ;; Not only that….but I think it's kinda short. Damnit…well…the next chapter in my notebook is way longer, and I can totally type that suckah out easy. I guess I wanted to try to show how Dante and Nero came to be. Don't be surprised if more flashbacks pop up in future chapters… . Mmkay, next update….. I have exams and work on Tuesday, I graduate on Thursday, I have work on Friday…and I have a shitload of graduation parties to go to. XD So, look for the next update sometime around June 1st. Well, leave me a review! Reviews make me all warm and fuzzy inside! (Oh, and I'm sorry for the lack of Dante/Nero. But don't worry, Dante will save him!!)


	11. Chapter 11

Well lookie here! IT'S SATURDAY! IT'S SATURDAY! And I graduated on Thursday! . Yay! Well, I've been so happy the past few days that I decided to update this baby on the last day of May! Don't ya just luv me?? Jk. Thanks to all who review my story. If you didn't, I wouldn't update! So here's chapter 11 for you!

****

BEWARETHEALMIGHTYPOWEROFTOAST!

Trish looked up ahead at the huge city in the distance. A smile graced her lips, "Dante! There it is! Arch City!" She ran over to the corner of the boxcar and shook him.

Yes, you heard me right-a boxcar. How did they get there? Well, through some tragic car-losing accident…they lost their stolen car and were forced to walk on foot until they reached some random train tracks in the middle of nowhere…and a conveniently slow train passed them by, heading for Arch City…and lookie here…they were only a few miles away.

Dante's eyes snapped open and Trish frowned, "You didn't sleep at all, huh?"

The Devil Hunter shook his head. Lady chuckled from the other side.

"The love of his life is missing. Would you sleep?"

Trish sent her a death glare, "Shut up Lady."

Lady held her hands up in mock surrender, "Hey! I'm just telling you the truth! Don't start bitchin at me!"

Dante stood up and stared out the open door of the boxcar, "Does this train go into the city?"

Trish nodded, "Yeah. The tracks lead there." She explained.

"Then that's where we'll jump off at."

****

OOOOOOOLOOKATTEHBIGLETTERS!

The group of three remained on the train until Dante's GPS signaled that they were only three miles from Sparda. This was as close as they'd get…

Dante motioned for the two females to follow him, "Come on!" and he leapt out-his red trench coat fluttering in the wind. Trish and Lady jumped out after him-both landing on the ground with ease. They got up and headed towards Dante.

"Now where to?" Trish asked.

The Devil Hunter looked at the GPS, "The….Arch City Library…" he mumbled.

Both females blinked at the other, "The library?"

"That's where Sparda is?" Lady asked.

"I guess so. Come on!" Dante urged as he sprinted away, both Trish and Lady following.

Each looked at the other as they ran, Lady smiling.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" she asked.

Trish smirked, "Hell yeah! Library…portals….the portal has got to be underneath the library!" she exclaimed.

"True dat! Where else does anyone hide a portal containing a huge and all powerful demon?"

Trish shrugged, "Eh donno…"

****

IAMLEGENDISSUCHAGOODMOVIE

After several minutes of sprinting, the Demon Hunters reached the huge main staircase leading up to the Arch City Library. It was as most huge and fancy staircases went. Huge…white….made of marble….birds crapping all over the place….just like in the movies.

The library itself was a huge multistory white building with a shitload of steps leading to the main double ten feet tall wooden doors. Huge windows lined the walls.

Dante stopped and stared, "Impressive." he mumbled.

Trish and Lady stopped behind him, Lady whistling.

"Whoa. Man…I wish King City had a library this big!" she dreamed out loud, Dante and Trish glancing back at her.

"Uh huh. Come on. Let's go in and find Nero." the Devil Hunter mumbled as he began treading up the huge and expensive steps, Trish and Lady following.

The sight that greeted them upon entering the huge wooden doors were…books. Lots and lots of books. So many it wasn't even funny.

Dante felt his eye twitch, "Oh great…"

Lady sighed, "Well…screw this. See you guys…" Both Dante and Trish's hands shot out and snatched the Demon Hunter by her arm, causing Lady to stop and nearly fall back. She wasn't expecting that…

"…Or I could go with you guys…Both ways work." she said after a slight pause.

"Let's just find Nero and Sparda." Trish mumbled as the small group headed further into the Library. Now all they had to do was find a way to the basement. Secret passages and such were always hidden down there…

Dante was looking left and right, searching for an elevator or stairs…or SOMETHING! He stopped and stared at a little Kid who was picking his nose and staring at said Devil Hunter.

"That wasn't the something I was looking for.." he mumbled to himself, continuing his quest for Nero.

Trish tapped his shoulder and pointed to a nearby door-a sign reading 'BASEMENT' hanging on it. The group headed there and opened said door-all three going down the steps.

The first thing they noticed upon entering the basement was that it was very DARK and cold. They could hear water dripping off old rusty pipes.

"I thought library basements were filled with old and rare books." Lady whispered, as if someone would overhear her.

Trish shrugged, "Not this one." she whispered back, "Can you see anything Dante?"

"Are you shitting me? I can't see a foot in front of me." he mumbled.

The lighting demon pressed her palms together and slowly pulled them apart, electricity crackling and forming a lighting ball between her hands-serving as a light source. With their newly equipped light, the three of them looked around. All three noticed the same thing at the exact same time-the basement had brick walls.

Lady groaned, "Man…"

Dante glanced over, "Start pressin bricks…" he mumbled as he headed towards one of the corners of the room, Lady heading to a corner opposite, both beginning to push bricks, knowing full well that one of them would open a secret passageway or something.

Trish walked around-holding her lighting ball and keeping it alive as she inspected the bricks, looking for any that were different. She stopped and blinked at a brick with a small blue handprint on it.

"Hey Dante!" she summoned the Devil Hunter, who looked over before making his way towards her. She motioned towards the odd looking brick, Dante staring for a split second before carefully pressing his palm against it as well.

CLICK!

Lady jumped as the bricks right next to her gave way to a door (just like in the movies! And Scooby Doo!). Carefully, she poked her head in and groaned.

"Guess what?"

"What?" Trish inquired as she walked over, looking down.

"More stairs…." Lady replied.

"Well…suck it up." Dante stated as he headed down, the two female demon hunters following.

****

THECAKEISALIEMAWHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

The group of three had been working their way down for five minutes, Trish sighing once she saw the end.

"Bout damn time." she grumbled as they hit the bottom.

All that was down there was a short hallway and a wooden door at the very end of said hallway. Dante walked over, Ebony and Ivory drawn. So he did what any badass would do to an innocent wooden door…he kicked the damn thing down.

Now, they were all expecting traps, shitload of demons, maybe even a clown or two just to piss Dante off. (DMC3) Were they greeted by any of the following? No.

Instead the sight that greeted them was…..really bright.

The room that the door led them into was more of just white light shining everywhere. Where it came from, none of them had a clue. There were tons of purple catwalks made of stone, stairs leading up to hundreds of identical doors.(Think of the Demon World from DMC3.…only with a shitload of doors and what not. Now add in the EVIL maze in the Angel City from Tales of Symphonia, and you've got the room I've just described.)

Trish clicked off her lighting ball, "Well…shit. Which one do we go in?"

"Hell if I know." Lady mumbled.

Dante held up his GPS, "Good thing I do."

"You don't know anything." Lady mumbled, Trish shooting her a look.

The Devil Hunter didn't respond for a few seconds, "Wait here." he ordered before walking to the very edge and jumping off. Trish and Lady saw a flash of red light before Dante's demon form shot up-his wings spread wide as he flew upwards, the GPS still in his hand.

Dante flew up and up, following the GPS's signal until he finally found the door that the signal was strongest from. He pointed to it, "It's this one!"

Trish and Lady looked up, "It'll take us forever to find our way up there!" Lady exclaimed.

Dante landed next to the door and reverted to his human state, "Well. Hurry up! I'm going in on my own!"

"What!? Dante! That's the dumbest thing you've said all fucking day!" Lady snapped, both Trish and Dante staring at her. Upon realizing her mistake, the demon hunter grew quiet.

"Awwww! See that Trish? She DOES care about me!" Dante exclaimed happily, a huge grin plastered on his face. Trish stared at the Devil Hunter with a bored expression.

"Yeah, yeah. Hey, go in there and save your boyfriend. We'll get up there as soon as we can." she said.

Dante nodded in response to this and entered the door. Trish glanced at Lady, "You like him or something?"

"Wha? No!" Lady exclaimed, Trish smirking evilly as she continued to stare at Lady. The female demon hunter sighed and rolled her eyes, "Okay, yeah. I do…but it's more of a sisterly love. I've known Dante longer than you have." (Which is true. Lady appears in DMC3, and Trish appears in DMC1. And we all know, DMC3 happened like….ten years or something before DMC1)

Trish smiled, "Sure. Come on! We've got to get to the top!" and with that, she ran off, leaving Lady to stare up at the door that Dante went into.

"Damn……" she grumbled before sprinting after the lighting demon.

****

ITSPEANUTBUTTERJELLYTIMEPEANUTBUTTERJELLYTIME!

Yay! Dante's gonna save Nero!….in the next chapter! XD Bet you guys are EXCITED!

****

Readers: Hellz yeah! We're reading this for the Dante/Nero fluff! Where's our fluff!?

;; It's getting there…DON'T KILL ME!! As for my next update…I'd have to say around June 8th. Yeah. That sounds about right. So keep those reviews a coming!


	12. Chapter 12

Why ello there meh readers! Did you miss me? O.O Yes. The correct answer is "Yes! We missed you RavenGhost! Please update!" JK. Well, I was able to finish typing this chapter, and now that I've managed to hook dial up to meh WindowsXP upstairs, I can actually update this in five minutes instead of 45! Yayness! Oh…and you know how you have to prove that you're a human in order to log on? I can't even read half of those words they give you! Anyone else having issues like that?

****

THISWHOLECHAPTERISONLYONESCENE!

Dante entered the door, blinking as he was greeted by yet another hallway. What was with this place? Couldn't a door just lead into another room like they did everywhere else?

He carefully walked forward, stopping as the door he had entered slammed shut, leaving him in complete darkness. But seriously, who didn't see that coming?

"Well that's just great…" he mumbled, reaching into his trench coat and pulling out a fist sized glowing rock. (It's the one you get in DMC1. When you had to travel through that…place underground and you couldn't see shit without that magical rock. I forget what the damn thing's called. XD) It released light around him-giving about 2 yards of vision. Carefully, he put the rock back in his trench coat, the magical item still lighting the area around him. He then pulled out Ebony and Ivory and made his way to the door. Huh…it was waaaaay taller then he'd thought. It had to be at least 13 feet or so. Golden symbols were all over the damn thing. He pushed against it.

Nothing.

He sheathed Ebony and Ivory and pulled out Rebellion, slicing through the damn thing in one clean sweep.(much like how he does to that EVIL dice in DMC4) He walked into the huge dark room and the first thing he noticed was an orange glow coming from the ceiling. Looking up, he saw that it was his goal.

"Nero!" he exclaimed, wanting nothing more than to get the Ex-Order down and kill the retard that dare take him away. (Not to mention destroy his shop)

"Ah ah ah…" a voice grumbled from the darkness, Dante readying Rebellion.

"What's the matter? Is your face so ugly that you have to hide it from me?" he taunted.

"Ah…the Son of Sparda. Just as arrogant as they say."

"Hey, I try." Dante replied, "So…care to show me just who your are…or are you seriously that ugly?"

"Dante…oh Dante…" the voice mumbled, Dante blinking as the tall Demon entered his line of sight, the Devil Hunter's eyes widening slightly.

"Wow….you are ugly."

Shadow rolled his eyes, "You're so immature."

"Why thank you." Dante took a bow, "While we're in a talkative mood, answer me a question. I understand stealing Sparda and Yamato…but why keep Nero?"

"Ah. What better way to get you here?"

The Devil Hunter clapped his hands, "Wow. Kudos to you. So what do you want? Am I seriously that hot that you needed to kidnap my boyfriend in order for me to come over? You could have called. I do have a phone, ya know."

Shadow glared, "Do you not know who I am!?"

Dante shrugged, "Someone who wants to kill me?"

"I am Shadow! Lord of Darkness! I've been locked inside that cursed Tablet for who knows how many years! Now that I'm free-I'll overrun this pitiful world with darkness…the Sun shall never shine again…." he mused angrily.

Dante flattened him with a bored expression, "Well…it's a good thing I don't tan. Otherwise that'd be a problem." (Get it? Cuz people who tan use the sunlight-and okay it was a bad example. --;)

Shadow glared, "Were you not paying attention?"

"I was, but seriously! Your voice is so BORING, how could I not ignore you!?" the Devil Hunter taunted, pissing Shadow off.

"You will pay dearly…Son of Sparda…" he growled as the legendary blade Sparda appeared in his right hand, Yamato in his left. Dante simply smirked and readied Rebellion.

"Oh yeah….this'll be fun." (please forgive my inability to write or type out a decant fight scene…)

Shadow roared and slammed down Sparda, Dante quickly bringing up Rebellion to block the move, both hands holding onto the hilt as he pushed back with as much force as Shadow shoved down at him. Dante shifted his weight and pushed up, forcing Shadow back and leaving room open for attack. The Devil Hunter thrust Rebellion forward-Shadow managing to knock Dante's blade off its' path with Yamato.

Dante moved to the side, and managed to bring Rebellion up to block yet another slam attempt with Sparda by Shadow. Both weapons fought against the other, the force becoming so great that Dante had to dodge to the side while also stepping backwards, Sparda slamming into the spot where he stood only seconds ago. The Devil Hunter quickly unsheathed Ebony and Ivory and began firing like crazy into Shadow's face, the demon of darkness growling in pain as bullets impaled his face, making it hurt so much that he couldn't see straight. Panic took over, thus resulting in him swinging Sparda like mad at Dante.

The Devil Hunter dodged to the side and leapt up to Nero's prison, using Rebellion to slice right through the thick chain attaching the top to the ceiling. Obviously this resulted in the huge lantern falling and slamming into the ground, the glass shattering.

Dante hopped in, sheathing Rebellion as he did so. Once inside the wrecked lantern, he quickly spotted Nero and ran over to him, shaking his shoulders.

"Hey Kid! Wake up!" he urged. All those bullets in Shadow's face would only keep him distracted for so long…

"…st..op….call..ing…m..e…kid…" Nero mumbled.

"Come on Kid-" Dante was cut short when Nero's right arm suddenly flew up and socked him right in the jaw. (Remember kiddies, his RIGHT arm. You know what that means? Devil Bringer.)

Dante clutched his jaw, "OW! DAMNIT!"

Nero sat up and rubbed his head, "Ugh…Dante? What happened to your jaw?"

The Devil Hunter quickly snapped it back in place, "You happened. Here." he handed the Ex-Order Red Queen and Blue Rose, "You're gonna need them."

Nero accepted his weapons and looked towards Dante, "Thanks………..Dante?"

The Devil Hunter grinned, "Yeeees?"

"Stop grabbing my ass."

"……fine." he pouted. (Awww….Dante's pouting! He needs a cookie to cheer him up! XD)

Nero rolled his eyes before leaping out of his broken prison and landing a few feet away, Dente landing besides him. Both looked up when they heard Shadow's deep chuckling.

"How sweet. The infamous Son of Sparda has managed to free his knight from the Order of the Sword. Too bad no one will be able to attend your little reunion…"

The massively tall demon cracked his knuckles and pressed his palm against the smooth surface of the tablet that he was once trapped within. The tablet began to dimly glow purple, the brightness intensifying over a matter of seconds. He then took Sparda and impaled the legendary sword into the remains.

The purple light crackled before vanishing completely, and then…it was as if shadows were crawling out of said tablet….or it was more like liquid darkness…darker than the darkness Dante and Nero found themselves in now. The two Demon Hunters could actually see it in the dark…if only because it was so damn dark. (I suck at describing this stuff :.;)

Nero's Devil Bringer suddenly began glowing intensely, making the Ex-Order gasp as he looked at it with wide eyes. Dante blinked and looked at the glowing arm as well.

"What does it mean when it does that again?" he inquired.

"Well…how many red orbs are nearby…" the Ex-Order replied.

"Huh?"

"You know how when you kill a demon and red orbs magically appear based on how strong said demon is?" Nero asked, "Well it means that this darkness that is slowly creeping up to us is actually a demon with a huge amount of red orbs within it."

Dante blinked, "So….."

Nero looked at Shadow, "We should run, huh?"

The Demon of Darkness chuckled, "Smart boy."

The darkness suddenly shot up like a tidal wave, it's speed increasing drastically as it sped towards the two Demon Hunters. Dante pulled out Ebony and Ivory and began firing like crazy at the huge wave of darkness.

Nothing. But seriously, who was expecting bullets to do anything?

The Devil Hunter sighed, "Oh great.." he felt around in his pockets. What a time to need Holy Water and not have any!

Both Demon hunters looked at each other as the darkness crept closer and closer to them.

"Okay. I'm out of ideas. We can flee now." Dante mumbled.

"Sweet." Nero replied.

Both males turned heel and quickly sprinted for the door-Shadow laughing as the darkness picked up speed in order to keep up with them. The Demon Hunters ran through the hallway, both taking their weapons and slicing through the huge door blocking their path.

Luckily for them, said door crumbled before their mighty power and both burst through-right onto Trish and Lady, who had just made their way to said door.

Lady growled as she shoved Dante off her, "Get off me you pizza freak!"

Dante sat up and glared, "Stop judging me based on how much pizza I eat!"

Both Nero and Trish were staring wide eyed at the darkness creeping out the doorframe. It was like a black hole…devouring even light itself.

Trish pointed forward, "Uh…guys?"

Lady and Dante looked at her, then at what she was pointing at. Both blinked, "Oh."

The Devil Hunter grabbed Nero's right wrist, "Time to go Kid!" he exclaimed as he leapt off the edge of the catwalk they were on.

"STOP CALLING ME KID!!" was the only thing he had to say as he fell over with his boyfriend. Trish and Lady looked at each other, then the darkness.

"Jump!" the lighting demon exclaimed as she followed Dante's example, Lady sighing before following her as well.

As she fell, she pulled out two of her many guns and began firing like mad at the mass of darkness. But as we all know…that doesn't work very well.

"Damnit!" she cursed, "I hope you have a plan Dante!"

The Devil Hunter smiled as he turned around in midair, "Of course I do!"

Nero flattened Dante with a 'look', "For some reason….I lack faith in this plan of yours…"

"You disappoint me deeply Nero." The Devil Hunter replied before his hand shot out and grabbed the edge of a nearby catwalk, and pulled himself and Nero up. Trish and Lady managed to snag the very same catwalk and get themselves up as well.

Nero pointed behind his Demonic boyfriend at the darkness that was now surrounding them, "Yeah. Great plan Dante."

"Great. Thanks Dante." Trish mumbled.

"I hate you so much." Lady added.

Said Devil Hunter simply smirked and walked over to one of the many doors and pulled it open, white light shining through, "After you ladies."

The two females shrugged before sprinting forward and leaping into said door, Nero and Dante following, the Devil Hunter slamming the door shut behind them-right in the Darkness's face. (HOW RUDE!)

****

TOLDYATHISCHAPTERWASONLYONESCENE!

Well, I think we all have to admit that this was the longest scene I've written yet. It was a whole freaking chapter! XD As for the next update….uh……June 18th. That's my birthday! . I'll be eighteen years old! So, that's when the next update will be. Keep on reading and reviewing! For if you don't read and review…I grow sad, eat a cookie, and don't update. ;;


	13. Chapter 13

Ello there my lovely readers! Well, here it is, chapter 13 on meh birthday as promised. Though on a side note…I got just what I wanted! A mini Mr. Coffee! But seriously…I saw this…HUGE figurine of Dante and Vergil on amazon….for 79 each! I. WANT.THEM.

****

WAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAPACMAN!

Trish sighed as the small group of demons/demon hunters fell through what seemed to be endless white light. She looked over at Lady.

"How long have we been falling?" she asked, making the female demon hunter take a glance at her watch.

"About….ten minutes…" she replied, looking back up at Trish, who released another heavy sigh.

"Figures."

Nero glared at Dante, "You do realize just how big of a crater we're going to make when we crash into the ground, right?"

The red clad half-demon simply looked back at his boyfriend, "Do you SEE any ground anywhere??"

"So then we're simply gonna fall forever? Great." Nero mumbled.

"Nu huh!" Dante protested, "We'll hit land soon enough, and when we do you'll all be thanking me! I suggest you start practicing now."

Nero rolled his eyes, "Dante, the day I start _practicing _to be grateful to you is the day-"

Alas, the Ex-Order was unable to finish his sentence due to the fact that the four of them suddenly shot out of the white light and all landed in what seemed to be a huge desert-completely unharmed. (GO DANTE!! )

Dante sat up, "Yes! See guys! I told you we'd be alright!"

Lady was currently rubbing sand out of her hair as Dante made his 'I-was-right-and-you-were-WRONG' victory dance. She stole a look at the Devil Hunter.

"You're an idiot, you do realize this, right?"

Dante simply flipped her the bird, and in response Lady pulled out her rocket launcher. Trish sat up next to her and sighed.

"Stop that."

The red clad Devil Hunter suddenly stopped his victory dance and looked around, "Huh…where's Nero?"

His question was answered when Nero's Devil Bringer shot out of the sand, the three demon hunters hearing muffled yells from within the dune. Dante shrugged, grabbed Nero's Devil Bringer, and pulled him of the sand, the Ex-Order landing on his feet and glaring at the Devil Hunter.

"Okay, how did you know we'd land…..um…where are we?"

The four of them looked around, seeing nothing but sand dunes as far as the eyes could see. The sun was beginning to set, giving the area a pinkish/purplish tint. (Or however dusk looks like to you. I always see pink and purple in the pictures)

"I don't see any sign of life anywhere…" Trish mumbled.

"Knowing Dante's luck he's gotten us teleported to Mars or something…" Nero mumbled.

"Nah…" the Devil Hunter mumbled, "We're still on Earth."

"Oh really?" Trish inquired, placing her hands on her hips, "And just how can you tell?"

Dante made shifty eyes, "Because….I smell….PIZZA!"

Everyone stared at him as if he had grown a third arm…out of his head. Nero was the first to recover from this wave of shock.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Dante smiled and tapped his nose, "It's a gift!" he explained as he pointed off in some seemingly random direction, everyone else staring after, "Pizza is that way!"

He suddenly blinked and looked at his three friends. Each was giving him a slightly different look. Trish's said 'I-can't-believe-_you're_-the-leader', Lady's look said 'You're-a-fucking-idiot!', and Nero's simply said 'Why me!?'

The Son of Sparda smirked, "Fine….you ladies can stay here and _starve _while I go my merry way and get me some food!"

Nero glared, "Uh huh. Since when did I become a lady?"

Dante snickered, "I never said you were going to stay behind…."

The Ex-Order released a yell of protest when Dante suddenly picked him up bridal style and transformed into his Demon State and sprinted with ease through the desert while yelling 'FOOOOOOOOOOOOD!', and Nero's yells of 'PUT ME THE FUCK DOWN!!'

Trish and Lady stared in shock, "He…left us…" the lighting demon murmured.

Lady sighed, "He won't be too hard to follow…he's left a deep trail in the sand since he was running so damn fast…" she mumbled as she walked forward, following the Devil Hunter's trail. Trish sighed and quickly ran after Lady.

****

AMERICARUNSONDUNKINDONUTS!!

Shadow yelled in absolute fury as he gazed into his crystal ball. DAMNIT! That annoying Devil Hunter managed to escape with all of his friends!!

After seeing Dante and the others flee through one of the magical portals that lined his prison, Shadow had attempted to rip said portal open and chase after the annoying group of demons…and ya know what happened? That's right. The door didn't-refused to open no matter how much force and effort the Darkness Demon had put into opening the damn thing!

He looked up from his crystal ball, "Akura! Any clue as to where they are?"

The creature shook it's head, "No Master. All I can offer is that they're still somewhere in the country…"

"Cuz that's so freaking helpful…" Shadow mumbled, returning to looking into his crystal ball once again. After a good five minutes of glaring, he sighed and turned the damn thing off before standing up and stretching.

"Akura."

"Yes Master?"

"Seeing as how Dante and his little group of friends are somewhere else, I say it is high time we put our plan into action." he explained.

"But if Dante-"

"Dante won't be able to stop me. You saw…he nor any of his friends have the power to stop pure darkness. Not even that Ex-Order's Devil Bringer's glow can stop my darkness. We shall summon all of the darkness from the Dark Realm before Dante has a chance to locate his way back."

"What if he's heading back now?" Akura inquired.

"Akura, if I don't have a clue as to where he is, then neither does he." Shadow explained, "Now fetch Xavier. Darkness requires souls in order to be summoned, and we've got a whole city of foolish humans at our fingertips…"

****

DON'TEATATMCDONALDS!YOU'LLTHANKMELATER!

Dante sprinted up a huge sand dune, Nero with his arms crossed and pouting angrily. The Demon Hunter chuckled.

"You're so cute when you're mad Kid." he teased.

"STOP CALLING ME KID!" Nero yelled, "…and I'm not cute." he added as an afterthought.

"Eh, whatever Kid…" Dante mumbled as he neared the top, ignoring Nero's protests at being called kid once again. Upon reaching the top, he skidded to a halt, both Demon Hunters looking down the other side of the huge sand dune.

Nero blinked, "What…how……" he looked at Dante, "How did you know that!?"

The Devil Hunter smirked, "See Kid? Told ya so!"

What lie below them was a huge city, cars speeding, lights flashing, and on the very edge of said city…a pizza shop.

The Ex-Order looked over at his boyfriend, "You…are a freak."

Dante frowned, "What? I save your ass from certain death, rescue you from a crazy demon, AND I saved you from pure evil darkness…oh…and I found salvation. And that's how you repay me!?"

"Yeah. That's how I'm repaying you." Nero mumbled.

Dante glared, "You owe me sex later…." he grumbled as he sat Nero down and began heading towards the pizza shop, his Devil Trigger timing out. The Ex-Order sighed and followed.

Trish and Lady made their way to the top only moments later, both their expressions changing to one of shock upon seeing that…Dante was right. There was pizza…and also a freaking huge city…

The two females looked at each other, "How…."

Trish shrugged, "I'm just not gonna question it…" she mumbled as she made her way downhill, Lady following.

****

SOULCALIBUR4ISCOMINGOUTANDVADER'SINIT!SOISYODA!

The two demon hunters made their way into the pizza shop, easily spotting Dante and Nero in a booth down at the end of the shop. Trish walked over as Lady smacked some random guy for hitting on her.

She sat across from Dante, who was currently eating a slice of pizza.

"You do realize that Shadow is still a factor? He's still alive and at large." she mumbled as she stole a slice of Dante's pizza, the Devil Hunter glaring and pulling out Ebony and Ivory, only to get smacked in the back of the head by Nero.

"What?" he demanded.

"Yes Dante. Pulling out Ebony and Ivory in public is the greatest idea _ever._" he mumbled sarcastically.

The Devil Hunter rolled his eyes before redirecting his attention back to Trish, "Well yeah I realize that he's still alive…but there's nothing we can do about it now…"

"Do you even know where we are?" Lady demanded as she sat down next to Trish, who looked over.

"How goes the man beating?"

The Demon Huntress smirked, "Eh…I stole his wallet." she held up a brown wallet to prove her point.

Dante smirked, "And directed to your question…yes. I do know where we are! We're in Enamel City!"

Nero glared over, "The only reason you even know that is because I asked that waiter-"

"Sush kid, respect your elders and let them talk." Dante interrupted, a huge grin plastered on his face.

Trish sighed, "So….to put things as simply as anyone can….we're basically 400 miles from King City…"

"Yep."

"Pretty much."

"You're old Dante."

"Shaddup Nero!"

Trish rolled her eyes, "Guys! It's late…and there's no way we can even dream of making it back to either King or Arch City. So I suggest we get a motel room and spend the night here."

"Okay…but before that…I wanna finish meh pizza!" the Devil Hunter exclaimed.

Nero sighed, "Okay…so what I get so far is that this Shadow guy wants to overrun the planet with darkness. I've seen that he's able to summon it….but how does he?"

Lady smirked, "Summoning anything that involves darkness requires a large amount of power. And the strongest power anyone can get is life force, which as it's name implies…the force that keeps us all alive. When people and demons die, their life force escapes their bodies and vanishes into the sky. Think of it as souls going into the afterlife."

Trish tapped her chin with her forefinger, "So…in order to cover the Earth…he'll need a shitload of souls-er life forces…" she looked at the other demon hunters, "He'd need to kill all of Arch City in order to cover just that….."

Nero sighed, "Great. So when he says 'overrun the earth with darkness' he really means 'KILL ALL HUMANS!' right?" he mumbled

"Sounds like it." Dante mumbled as he ate more of his beloved pizza, "Damn this pizza is good!"

"…as I was saying…we have to stop him before it's too late." Trish mumbled.

"Hey…" Nero began, "Does it matter how strong these life forces are?"

Lady nodded, "You bet. That's probly why he didn't finish you off when he had the chance."

The Ex-Order blinked as he felt Dante's arm slip around his waist, making him look over. Lady continued, "He knew about your relationship and figured that kidnapping Nero would be the fastest and easiest way of luring Dante to him."

"Damn Dante! Who doesn't want you as an offering" Trish joked.

The Devil Hunter pondered this for a few moments, "Um……I can't say. Anywho, back to the matter at hand….let's get a hotel room!" as he said this, he pointed his right finger straight up into the air for dramatic effect. Nero, Trish, and Lady just stared at him and his outburst.'

"You're excited." Trish noted.

Dante grinned, "Well DUUUH! I'm tired, and the most important thing….I wanna screw Nero."

THWACK!

Dante groaned as he fell over-Nero just having socked him the jaw with his Devil Bringer. Lady and Trish stared at the flushed Ex-Order. Nero glared angrily at them.

"What!?"

"Nothing!" both replied at the same time, watching as Nero angrily stormed out. Trish leaned over the table to look at Dante.

"Your jaw is bleeding." she stated.

"Thank you Captain Obvious!" the Devil Hunter mumbled as he sat up, rubbing his already healed jaw with his right hand, "Damn….that hurt!"

"Maybe if you watched your tongue, he wouldn't hit you…" Lady began, but Dante was already out the door, leaving both ladies to sigh.

"I know what's gonna happen." Trish mumbled.

"Yep. He'll catch up to Nero, apologize his balls off, and somehow manage to get him into a bed and fuck for over half the night." Lady answered.

"……………..I wish I had my camera…" the lighting demon pouted.

****

GETSMARTGETSMARTGETSMARTYACOULD'VEHADAV8!

Well there's chapter 13 for ya! I hope you all liked it! Next update? Ummm…..personally I have no clue….but let's aim for sometime around the….28th. But seriously, check those figurines out! Just type 'Devil May Cry' into the search box and scroll down the list…you will find those beauties! drools


	14. Chapter 14

Well, here it is! Chapter 14! Ya know, in my notebook….this chapter is just so much shorter, so I added some stuff and at the end I put in something that I had never even planned on doing. I'm pretty sure you'll like it. So I insist, read on!

****

HORRAYFORSEXYTIME!

Shadow cracked his knuckles as he paced around his secret lair. (Yes….his secret lair, even though Dante and the others know where it is….) He stole a glance at Akura.

"How far are we?" he inquired.

Akura bowed, "The foolish humans are doing just as you predicted. They are coming to the city hall, thinking that their beloved mayor has a wondrous speech planned out for them. In a matter of minutes there will be enough to sacrifice to the Darkness in order to summon it to this world."

Shadow smirked, "Excellent. Not even that annoying Devil Hunter and his peanut gallery can stop me now…"

"Do you wish to watch as Darkness devours all?" Akura asked.

Shadow smirked and nodded, "Why sure. I've nothing better to do…"

****

IFYOUHUGMETOOHARDIMAYFART!XD

"Stupid Dante…" Nero grumbled as he stormed through the streets, the people passing by being smart and giving him a good six foot bubble of personal space.

His bubble was popped as Dante ran up next to him, slinking his arm around his waist and walking in stride with him. Nero continued to look forward. (Dante's also asking himself how the hell he's still alive XD)

"You're a pervert, you know that right?"

"True dat, but I'm YOUR pervert! I only dream of doing perverted things to YOU Kid."

"Stop calling me kid!"

Dante laughed as he ruffled his hair, "Fine then…Nero."

The Ex-Order looked over, "…thanks."

"Anytime Kid."

"Don't-" but his ranting was cut short as Dante pulled him close and pressed their lips together, effectively shutting the Ex-Order up. (SMOOCHIE TIME! XD)

Trish and Lady ran up, "Aww! How cute! I wish I had my camera!" Trish teased, more so Nero than Dante. (Cuz we all know that Dante don't care shit what others think of him…cept Nero! :3)

The white haired couple broke apart and Dante smirked, "TO THE HOTEL!" he proclaimed, once again pointing a finger high in the air, making everyone stare at him once again. Without another word, he quickly picked Nero up, slung him over his shoulder, and sprinted down the street, Nero's shouts of 'PUT ME DOWN!' fading away the further they got.

Trish and Lady stared at each other.

"He is so weird…" Lady stated.

Trish shrugged, "Heh, he just wouldn't be Dante if he didn't do random shit like this in public. Come on, let's hurry and follow them.

****

PEANUTBUTTERJELLYTIMEPEANUTBUTTERJELLYTIME

Dante ran into one of the nicest hotels he could find, Nero still slung over his shoulder, the Ex-Order resting his chin on his palm, his elbow propped up on Dante's shoulder. His expression simply said, 'I-give-up.'

The Devil Hunter slowed down as he reached the check-in desk, the clerk looking up, confusion in her eyes.

"Um….we don't allow weapons inside the hotel." she stated.

Dante frowned and sent her a good ol' fashion glare of DEATH! This instantly crushed the woman's resolve. She lightly smiled and waved, "Never mind…you can check in."

This news made the Devil Hunter smile, "WOOT! Now…I'd like a room for two with only one bed."

Nero looked over, "Dante!" he hissed, the Devil Hunter smiling back as he set him down and pulled out his wallet, using his shifty eyes to look around before pulling out a wad of cash.

"THAT LIAR! HE DOES HAVE CASH ON HIM!" Lady's voice roared through the lobby, causing Dante to gulp and look back.

"Oh shit." he snatched the key card, then Nero's wrist, "RUN FOOL!" he yelled as he sprinted away, Nero in tow….and Lady angrily following.

Trish simply sighed as she walked over to the checkout desk, "Um….yeah. Gimme a room with two beds…far apart."

The clerk blinked, "Do you have weapons on you?"

"Yes. And if you tell anyone, I'll kill you."

"Enjoy your stay!" the clerk exclaimed happily.

****

BEWARETHEPOWERTHATISHISPEEDINTERNET!IWISHIHADHISPEED

Trish made her way upstairs, blinking when she spotted Lady pacing outside one of the many hotel rooms. Sighing, she walked over.

"Is this the one Dante's in?" she asked.

Lady looked over, polishing her rocket launcher, "You bet. I'm debating on whether or not to blow open the door and kill his sorry ass."

Trish stole a glance at the door, "And pay for that? How about no? Let's just go to bed. Besides, we have to figure out a way to stop Shadow. And since Dante is no help whatsoever when horny, we're on our own tonight….come on. I got us a room." and she walked off, leaving Lady to glare daggers at the room Dante and Nero were hiding in. (Well, more so Dante. Nero was just dragged along. Poor chap. XD)

"I'll get you…pizza freak." she grumbled as she followed Trish down the hall, leaving Dante safe…for now.

****

BEHOLDTHEPOWEROFIRONANDSPAZ!

Dante poked his head up from behind the bed that he flipped over against the door in order to keep Lady out. Smirking, he looked over to Nero.

"Heh….she's gone!" (Get ready for smexyness!)

The Devil Hunter's boyfriend was sitting in a random corner, wearing only blue pj bottoms (don't ask where he got them), and was reading a book, his reading glasses on. (On a side note, I think guys with glasses are SO HAWT!! Therefore, I think Nero is drop dead gorgeous. Who wants to drool with me? Anywho…)

"I thought you didn't have any money on you…" the Ex-Order mumbled, "Though that doesn't explain how you're able to order pizza every hour on the hour…"

Dante smiled and stuck his tongue out, "Did you really think that I actually paid Lady all the money I owed her? Pfff, hell no! I'd have nothing then!"

Nero glanced up, "She's going to kill you once she gets the chance. And I'm not gonna be the one to save your sorry ass."

"Uh huh….well, it sounds like Trish managed to get her to go away." he mumbled as he flipped the bed over to is rightful position, "I say we have sex!"

The Ex-Order flattened Dante with a 'look', "Sure…why not?"

The Devil Hunter jumped for joy and swiftly picked his boyfriend up and tossed him on the bed, Nero landing with a soft 'thump'. Dante then happily leapt into bed after him and with one hand, pinned his wrists together above his head, and with the other ran it through the Ex-Order's snow white hair. He gently pressed their lips together, Nero meeting back with the same amount of gentleness.

Eventually, Nero's need of oxygen forced them to break apart. (Hey! If you've played DMC1, you KNOW Dante doesn't need air in order to survive. He swims underwater with nothing but that stupid water gun and KILLS THINGS!) The Devil Hunter looked down upon him.

"Heh. You need oxygen." he teased.

Nero stuck his tongue out, "Yeah…you're just sad that you don't have this baby." he shifted his Devil Bringer to prove his point.

Dante smirked, "Uh huh. I say we make a bet."

Nero quirked an eyebrow, "I'm listening…"

"Let's arm wrestle. If I win, we get to do whatever I wanna do ALL NIGHT LONG." (Hence the huge letters for dramatic effect XD)

The Ex-Order shuddered at the thought of doing whatever Dante wanted to do….ALL NIGHT LONG, which would probably include pizza, strawberries, whip cream, and maybe chocolate syrup…oh, and sex. (I can see you all now……"OMFG MAKE DANTE WIN!!")

"Fine….but if **_I _**win, then we get to do what I want ALL NIGHT LONG."

Dante pouted, doing what Nero wanted would involve…no sex. (And now you're all "LET NERO LOSE!!") But since Dante was never one to refuse a challenge…

"Alright Kid. You're on."

Nero smirked as he watched the Devil Hunter get up, find a random card table (don't ask) and slammed it down next to the bed, "Okay Kid, it's go time…"

The Ex-Order smirked as he placed his right elbow on the table, Dante following his example.

"I hope you're ready to eat your words…" Nero taunted.

"I hope you're ready to become a strawberry sundae with whip cream, chocolate syrup, and a pizza all in one." Dante replied.

"………..right. Let's just do this."

Both males put as much force as they could into getting the other to bend to their will. Dante's motivation was sex….and food, while Nero's motivation was simply a quiet night in order for him to read his damn book.

Dante was considering activating his Devil Trigger just to get the damn thing over with when suddenly, he heard a loud BANG. Blinking, he looked down only to see that the card table was busted right down the middle, and his arm was at the bottom, Nero smirking triumphantly, his eyebrows raised.

"Heh. I win."

Once again, Dante was denied the pleasure of getting laid…(I am such an ass)

****

HOW'DYALIKETHAT??

XD Seriously though. I left who won up to fate. I took a Canadian nickel, gave it to my boyfriend, and told him to flip it. Heads, Dante wins and Tails Nero wins. As you can guess, it landed on tails. XD But if I get enough requests, I just might write a M-Rated one shot showing what would happen if Dante won. Eh? Eh? Okay, I'm done. So, next update? Look for it sometime around….July 10th. It all depends on how busy I am. So until then, please leave me a review! I luv reviews! They're like my blood, only better. O.o


	15. Chapter 15

Holy shit! I got so many requests for a one shot! You're all as perverted as I am! XD Now to get some time and write the damn thing…..grr. Well, while it's not up now I am able to update chapter 15 of Luminosity! I just realized that I'm close to the end of this fic! ;; There aren't very many pages of the story left in my notebook. Anywho, I apologize for any spelling/grammar mistakes. It's like….12:20AM, and I cannot proofread anything this late at night!

****

BEHOLDTHEPOWEROFTHEXBOX360

It was only 7:30AM when Lady kicked down the hotel door leading into the two Demon Hunter's room. Both shot up-totally naked (though covered from the waist down by a blanket)-guns drawn and aimed right at Lady's face.

The Demon Huntress stood there for a second, "For the record, I could have done that anytime last night."

Nero quirked an eyebrow, "What? Kick in our door?"

"Yeah. Whatever. What do you want?" Dante asked, still refusing to set down Ebony or Ivory. Nero placed Blue Rose back under his pillow. Lady had no crazy desire to murder him.

"Turn on the TV-channel 9." she instructed, Nero pulling a remote from seemingly nowhere and flipping on said TV.

When he switched to channel 9, both Demon Hunters stared in shock. What used to be Arch City was now covered by the darkest looking clouds they had ever seen. What little the news crew was able to capture on film also showed that there were thousands of zombie-like humans running around, chasing and devouring other humans…(just like in Dawn of the Dead)

Nero blinked, "Holy shit."

Dante smirked, "Heh…that Shadow guy works really fast when properly motivated…"

The Ex-Order blinked at his boyfriend, and then at Lady, "What can we do? We can't fight that Darkness stuff…"

"Well, the beauty of all this is the fact that now we know this demon's name…Shadow." once again she reached into her shirt-boobs-and pulled out another huge book, "Maybe this'll be of some help…" without another word, she slammed the giant novel onto the male's bed and began flipping through the pages.

"What is that? Besides being a book?" Nero inquired, quirking an eyebrow.

"Now that we know which demon is doing this, and how he's doing this…we can look him up in here and find out the best way to destroy him."

"….but that book looks older than dirt!" Dante pointed out.

Lady rolled her eyes, "I'm aware of that. Think of this book like the internet. It's constantly update."

"So….it's like a book from Harry Potter?" the Ex-Order asked.

"No. Harry Potter is RETARTED and I'm right." she grumbled, still flipping the pages, "Umm….Shadow….Shadow….ah ha!" she exclaimed, practically jabbing through the page with her finger, "Here it is! Shadow-the overlord of darkness! It says that only one weapon is powerful enough to stop him….a Devil's Arm called Luminosity…" (SEE!? I managed to incorporate the title into the story!! 8D I am so smart XD)

Dante quirked a brow, "Well….which one is that?"

Lady shrugged, "Here's a picture. Maybe one of you two know…" she mumbled as she showed the two males the picture.

Nero blinked, then gasped and pointed at the picture, "Hey! I've seen that before!"

The other two blinked, "Really?"

"Yeah! I've seen it at Devil May Cry!" he looked at Dante.

"Really? Where at?"

The Ex-Order smacked his palm onto his forehead, "It's the one you've been using as your toilet plunger…"

Lady flattened Dante with a stare, "A…plunger?"

"Oh…that huge silver looking one?" the Devil Hunter asked.

Nero sighed, "Yes Dante…the huge silver one that leans next to your toilet."

The female Demon Hunter continued to stare at Dante, "It's in your bathroom? Dante-it's the key to stopping darkness! How could you NOT know that you have it!?"

The pizza loving Devil Hunter shrugged, "Eh, I have a lot of Devil Arms. Do you seriously think I actually keep track of what I have?"

"Ye-actually, since it's you we're talking about, then yeah. I completely doubt it…" Lady mumbled, "My point is that we've got to get back to King City and find that Devil's Arm before Shadow figures out that we've got it."

Dante smirked, "Alright. We'll meet you outside the hotel front door in twenty minutes."

****

BEWARETHEPOWERTHATISYAOI…ITCONTROLSMYMIND

Trish leaned against the hotel wall, watching as Lady paced around while waiting for Dante to get his ass outside. After a few more minutes, the two Devil Hunters finally exited.

Lady stopped her pacing to look over, "Finally! Where the hell have you two been!?"

Dante stuck his tongue out and proceeded to flick her off, "Whatever."

Trish pushed herself off the wall, "That's all fine and dandy…but how are we going to get back to Devil May Cry before Shadow coves the world in darkness?"

The red-clad Devil Hunter smirked, "Well, I've got a plan!"

"Oh grand! Let's hear this!" Lady mumbled, Dante shooting her a dirty look.

"Ignore her. Go on Dante." Trish mumbled.

"Kay. So King City is past Arch City. I think it'd be best if I used my Devil Trigger and flew to King City and you girls 'borrow' a care and drive to Arch City. I'll grab Luminosity and while I do that you two distract Shadow as best you can. I'll make my way back to you two with Luminosity and we can stop him and all go out for lunch-Lady's treat."

Everyone that wasn't Dante blinked at the Devil Hunter. Holy crap. That plan sounded…..good!

Nero rethought this through, "Wait…what about me?"

Dante smirked, "You're coming with me!"

Lady frowned, "I think it'd be better if there were three of use in Arch City."

The Son of Sparda shook his head, "Nah. Chances are that Shadow's already sent demons to find Luminosity. Either that or he's just now figuring out that we do have the sword. No matter which way you slice the cake, there are going to be demons no matter who goes where."

Once again everyone stared at Dante with wide eyes. His plans were making sense….and they sounded reasonable!

"Okay…..when did you get so smart?" Lady inquired to the red-clad Devil Hunter.

"I had sexy time with Nero last night!"

SMACK! Once again Dante found himself getting hit over the head with Red Queen, a pissed Nero glaring at him.

"Right….Anywho-let's do this thing." Trish said, smiling.

The perverted Devil Hunter rubbed his head, "Damnit Nero! Oh right….yeah. Let's save the world…again….and not get paid for it…again…" Without another word he activated his Devil Trigger and stretched his wings. (You know he has wings! Just…not in the 4th game….)

"Ah….that feels good!" he mumbled before easily picking Nero up bridal style, the Ex-Order blinking, "Sure you can do this?"

Trish laughed, "We'll be fine Dante. We can handle ourselves."

Dante smirked in response, "Good. I don't wanna be the hero who pops up at the very last second and saves your sorry ass from certain doom."

"We can take care of ourselves, pizza freak."

"If you say so. Hold on Kid." the Devil Hunter said before taking off into the sky, Nero holding on tight. Why? Cuz we all know that Nero CAN'T fly.

"Do you think it'll work?' Lady inquired.

Trish nodded, "Yeah…I have faith in Dante…" she whispered as she watched the couple fly away into the morning's light.

"STOP GRABBING MY ASS DANTE!"

"Okay! Geez!"

Both females continued to watch the males fly away, only now they had bored expressions.

"We're totally fucked over…huh?" Lady mumbled.

Trish nodded, "Uh huh."

****

ILIKETOBEHEREMOSTOFTHETIMEYOULIKETOBEGONEMOSTOFTHETIME

WOOT! I had ya going at the end with that sappy sunrise and Dante flying away thing huh? giggles Anywho, leave me a review! Why? Cuz I am way to lazy to update if I don't get reviews…unless Dante falls through my ceiling and is all, "RAVENGHOST! UPDATE LUMINOSITY YOU LAZY BUM!" and then vanishes. O.o I'd update right on the spot then. Well, leave me a review, and you'll get a update. When shall said update happen? Er…..July 20th! Why? Cuz that's payday! dances And I will get that M-Rated one shot up. I just wanna focus on getting this fic finished!


	16. Chapter 16

Yesss…lookie here! It's chapter friggin 16! I've got 16 freaking chapters in this fic! 8D And soon my baby will be complete, and you-my faithful reviewers shall find out how it ends! (As soon as I update to the end. ) Er, well thanks for all of the reviews! So, as promised-on July 20th…chapter 16! And I actually semi-proofread this one! XD But I know me, and there'll probably be grammar and spelling mistakes. (I can't proofread THAT well at 7:30AM)

Oh, and I don't own Devil May Cry, if ya can't figure that out. So don't sue-cuz all you'll get is meh eight year old computer that I use to post fics on. That's sad…my eight year old XP is so much better than my one year old VISTA. (Cuz VISTA SUCKS)

****

DIDYOUKNOWTHATLEVELISSPELLEDTHESAMEBOTHWAYS?

Shadow smirked as he inhaled fresh, clean air. One of the many things he had been locked away from for so many years, no thanks to Sparda. He stretched his limbs before resting his elbows on the railing on the edge of the tallest skyscraper in Arch City. The sky above him was a swirling vortex of dark clouds and rain, while down below his new army of dark infected humans awaited his command.

It was a glorious day indeed.

"Isn't it grand Akura?" he asked, looking over to his faithful servant.

Akura nodded, "Oh yes Master! Yes indeed!"

Shadow nodded, "So glad you agree." he mumbled, blinking when a bubble suddenly floated out of nowhere and right into his face. Silently, he stared at it. What he saw disturbed him greatly.

His bubble showed Dante flying through the air, Nero in his arms. A scowl crossed Shadow's face as he observed.

"Where is he heading?" he wondered out loud.

The bubble switched views and showed the Lord of Darkness the remains of Devil May Cry. His eyes widened when he saw a toilet-perfectly intact mind you. But it wasn't the toilet that disturbed him so. It was the huge silver hilt sticking out from the debris next to it.

"Luminosity…" he whispered.

Akura blinked, "Master? What is wrong?"

"Luminosity…" he spat out the word as if it were a rotten apple he had just eaten, "He's going after that damn sword."

Akura watched as his master clutched the railing, his knuckles turning white from the force. He spun around.

"Akura! Summon as many demons as you can! Send them to Devil May Cry and have them destroy that sword!"

"What if Luminosity kills them when they touch it?"

Shadow sighed, "Then make sure that Dante doesn't get his hands on it. Understood?"

Akura lightly nodded, "Yes…my master. I will not fail you." and the creature melted into the shadows around it. The huge demon king stared at where his servant once stood.

"Damn….I have to keep him alive longer." he mumbled, returning to watching his new city of darkness.

****

YOUSCREAMISCREAMWEALLSCREAMFORICECREAM!

Nero tightly held onto Dante as the two of them soared through the sky, the wind blowing his hair in all sorts of directions. Risking a glance towards Arch City, the Ex-Order was able to spot the huge cloud of darkness in the sky-even from such a distance away. Sighing, he switched his view onto something a bit nicer-Dante's face.

"How much farther?" he asked.

Dante continued to look forward, "Eh, I'd say about six more hours…"

Nero groaned, "Aren't you tired from carrying me?"

"Get tired….from carrying YOU?" the Devil Hunter chuckled, "Kudos to you kid…you've just stated the impossible."

The Ex-Order gave Dante a 'look', "Thanks….I think." he mumbled.

"Anytime…" the Devil Hunter replied, smirking before it was replaced by a frown, "Hey…we've got company."

The Ex-Order blinked and looked in the same direction that Dante was. A sigh escaped his lips.

"Come on…not this again…" he mumbled.

What was there to sour both Dante and Nero's moods? Well, trailing right behind them was a handful of huge flying demons. (Here comes RavenGhost's crappy description…)

They were all of the same species, and about 10 feet in length. Each had huge bird-like talons with black claws gracing them. All had huge black eyes on heads of birds. Their bodies were that of a lions, and their tails were actually huge snakes. (Wow that was the worst description EVER. They look like Griffins…..yeah)

The Ex-Order reached into his jacket and pulled out Blue Rose, "Do you think we should land?" he inquired.

Dante shook his head, "No! This means that Shadow knows that we have Luminosity! He's probably sending a crap load of demons to Devil May Cry as we speak!"

"Damnit…" Nero mumbled, firing at one of the many demons that got too close, hitting it dead on in the face, said demon screaming in agony as it flailed around wildly, crashing into other demons as well and bringing them down. This caused the Ex-Order to smirk, "Oh yeah!"

"That's what you say when we have sex!" Dante exclaimed.

Nero flattened him with a bored expression, "And if we weren't flying…I'd hit you over the head…again." he grumbled before returning to shooting down demons that got too close for comfort.

Suddenly, yet another flying demon appeared, only this one was insanely larger than the rest, and was much darker. Nero's eyes widened when he spotted perched atop said demon-Akura, it's hands held high in the air. Great! It was summoning more demons!

Dante suddenly stopped flying, switching over to hovering instead. Nero looked around and groaned.

"Oh! Come on!"

There were now six flying demons in front and six behind them. Said demons quickly formed a circle, trapping the two demon hunters inside.

Akura laughed, "There is nowhere to go, Son of Sparda…you're trapped high in the sky, and your arms are filled with some half-demonic kid that can't fly…"  
Nero glared daggers at Akura, mostly due to the kid comment. The cloaked demon smirked.

"Kill them."

Four of the twelve demons charged forward, surrounding Dante and Nero within a matter of seconds, thus cutting off any escape path. Too bad for them the demon hunters had no intention of escaping. No…they were going to do things the old fashion way.

Dante hugged Nero close and whispered into his ear, "Do you trust me?"

Nero looked up, "Sadly, yes. Though I do question you sometimes…" he mumbled, knowing full well what was about to happen.

"That's answer enough for me!" the Devil Hunter proclaimed before tossing Nero high in the air, whipping out Rebellion and spinning around, slicing through the two demons unlucky enough to be within range.

Unbeknownst to Dante, who was too busy bathing in his 'badassness', there was another demon right behind him, it's huge claws raised to attack the Devil Hunter. But Nero (yeah…remember him?) fell from the sky, Red Queen ready and landed on the foolish demon about to attack his boyfriend, and impaled the deadly blade straight into it's skull, thus resulting in it's untimely demise. Not to mention the fact that dead things can't fly, resulting in it falling towards the earth, Nero on it's back.

The Ex-Order turned to face the last demon that had been foolish enough to charge them, and was still coming after him. He waited for the damn thing to get close enough before leaping high in the air, the demon following while Nero sheathed Red Queen, and pulled back his right fist- the Devil Bringer.

Once that idiot demon was close enough, flashing it's huge white teeth, Nero socked it in the jaw, said demon whimpering as it was sent flying due to the force that Nero applied to the punch. But the Ex-Order wasn't done yet…

As quickly as it was knocked back, Nero used his Devil Bringer to snatch said demon at a distance and yanked it to him, getting on it's back and taking out Red Queen and slicing off one of it's huge wings. And as we all know…you can't fly with only one damn wing. (Unless you're Sephiroth…in which case kudos to him)

The demon began to plummet towards the earth, hundreds of feet below. Nero quickly hopped off, falling a good 50 feet above said demon before Dante swooped from seemingly nowhere and snatched his boyfriend up in his arms.

Akura watched this show angrily, "Damnit! Damnit! DAMNIT! KILL THEM NOW! They cannot be allowed to interfere with Master's Plan!"

The remaining eight demons roared as they all charged forward, the Devil Hunter smirking.

"You remember what I told you about Pandora?" he asked Nero.

The Ex-Order blinked, "That you wanted to sell it cheap?"

"No! Not that! The other thing!"

"Don't open it?" he guessed.

"Exactly!" Dante exclaimed, smirking as the eight demons got closer and closer. Once they were close enough, the Devil Hunter tossed Nero high in the sky once again and whipped Pandora out of his famous red trench coat. (Hey, he does it in DMC4, so why not here?)

Nero looked down and watched as his boyfriend quickly opened Pandora, the golden taboo light shining- the demons screaming in pain as they disintegrated. While this was happening, the Ex-Order felt himself start to fall. What he also noticed was that Akura was completely off guard, focusing only on Dante.

Perfect.

Without hesitation, he shot his Devil Bringer towards the cloaked demon, successfully snatching him and bringing said demon to him.

"Noooo! The light! RELEASE-"

"Oh shut up already!"

Nero threw Akura up, unsheathed Red Queen, and threw his trusty blade up as hard as he could. The blade went straight through Akura's gut, blood gushing out as the demon screamed.

"Noooo! NOOOOOO! DAMN YOU! DAMN YOU TO HELL!!"

Nero blinked, "Why are you _STILL _screaming at me!? Die already!" he pulled out Blue Rose and fired straight through Akura's head, the demon turning into dust and vanishing. (Just like in the anime!)

__

The Ex-Order was caught by Dante as he started to fall further, "Great job Kid!"

"I told you-"

"Whatever. All of the demons vanished when you killed that oddball midget." the Devil Hunter explained as he continued his flight to Devil May Cry, "We've still got to stop Shadow."

Nero looked forward, "How much farther?" he asked as he held his left hand out, catching Red Queen's hilt as the blade fell.

"Ugh…I'll let ya know when we get there…" Dante mumbled.

"Great…"

****

YOUWILLIGNORERAVENGHOSTSINABLILITYTOWRITEFIGHTSCENES

Mawhahahahahahahahahahaha! Chapter 16 is finished! I predict around two to three more chapters left in this fic. ;; It's sad…meh baby is coming to an end. I just have to write the last few chapters in meh notebook before I can type them…I'll get right on that. Anywho…when will I update next? Ummmmmmm….look for it on August 1st. So, until then…please review! Reviews keep me motivated, and believe me…I severely lack motivation….


	17. Chapter 17

Ello there my faithful readers/reviewers! How goes life? Well, here she is-chapter 17-just as I promised on August 1st. Feel free to dance due to the fact that you're all so overwhelmed with happiness. XD Nah, I'm just kidding. Oh, and on a side note…I got to see the Dark Knight on Wednesday with my boyfriend. FREAKING AWESOME MOVIE. I swear, the Joker is an insane genius! Ok, well…I'm done rambling. Enjoy chapter 17! Oh, and it's like…11:55PM where I live, and I am in NO MOOD to beta this damn thing…..(I've gotta stop staying up so late…)

**ANIMALCRACKERSINMEHSOUPMONKEYSANDRABBITSYUM**

After another good six hours of flight, a smile finally graced Dante's lips. Why? He could actually _see _King City in the distance. They were probably about 20 or so minutes from reaching Devil May Cry if he kept up this constant pace of flying.

And true to his estimate, within 15 minutes he had hit the outskirts of the city and was now quickly making his way to what remained of his precious store, Nero fast asleep in his arms. (Awwww……I wanna hug him!) Upon reaching Devil May Cry, the Son of Sparda landed and reverted to his human form.

"Hey, Nero…wake up…" he cooed, lightly nudging the Ex-Order.

"Nuu…..five more minutes mom…."

Dante stifled a laugh at Nero's sleep ridden response. Well…since being all nice and sweet wasn't working…

"HEY KID! WE'RE HOME!", he screamed, thus resulting in Nero shooting awake.

"Damnit Dante! What the hell was that for!?" the Ex-Order demanded, glaring angrily at his soon-to-be-dead boyfriend. Dante smirked in response.

"What? I tried being all nice and non violent about it….but you wouldn't wake up!" he defended.

"And by 'nice and non violent' you mean 'so quiet that not even a fucking DOG could hear you!'" Nero grumbled, still glaring at the red clad Devil Hunter.

"You could look at it that way…but it makes me sound like a total douche…"

"At times you are." Nero agreed as Dante set him down, "So…where is Luminosity?"

"Ummm…"

"Where's your toilet?" Nero rephrased.

"Oh, that? It's right there!" Dante exclaimed as he pointed to his beloved toilet only 20 feet away. Oh….the memories of hangovers rushed back to his mind as he stared lovingly at said toilet for a few seconds.

Nero simply stared at his boyfriend, wondering what force on earth could have possibly made him want to date the Devil Hunter. (Heh…wasn't me…totally)

"Okay…while you take a trip down Memory Lane, I'm gonna go look for Luminosity. Feel free to join anytime within the next 20 seconds." the Ex-Order grumbled as he headed towards the toilet that had Dante's full attention. Upon getting close enough, the Ex-Order smirked, whipped out his sword, and sliced the damn thing in two pieces.

Dante was immediately brought out of his flashbacks, "Hey! Why'd ya do that!?"

"Because staring at a toilet that long is bad for your health. And since you already lack brain cells, I decided to save what few are left." Nero replied, sheathing Red Queen and looking down, "Hey! I found Luminosity!"

This discovery brought Dante right over, the Son of Sparda looking down at the silver hilt sticking out of the huge pile of debris that was once Devil May Cry. Shrugging, he reached down and yanked the thing out of said debris pile.

Huh….it was larger than he remembered. And that was probably due to the fact that the last time he used it was when he first got it six years ago…oh well. Smiling at Nero, he slung the 10 foot long blade over his shoulder, "Well…we got it…and I seriously doubt I can carry both you and this huge thing back to Arch City….so you know what that means!"

Nero sighed, "We're 'borrowing' a car?" he guessed, already knowing the answer.

**IKNOWASONGTHATGETSONEVERYBODY'SNERVES!**

Dante hummed happily to himself as he drove his new stol-I mean 'borrowed' Volvo down the highway, his car the only one there.

They were already en route to Arch City and were making excellent time too. This was because the side of the highway leading AWAY from Arch City was pack full with people trying to escape the growing darkness in their cars. Some had even given up on driving and were walking.

Nero looked forward at the darkness once known as Arch City. Only about another hour and a half and they'd get there. Frowning, he switched views to look at the people on the other side of the highway, who in return were looking at the two demon hunters as if they were crazy.

"Everyone thinks we're crazy." Nero mumbled, putting his hands behind the back of his head and glancing over to his boyfriend.

"Eh, it happens." Dante shrugged before sticking his head out of the driver's side window, "HEY PEOPLE! I'M GONNA SAVE YOUR SORRY CITY SO _**STOP JUDGING ME!**_"

Nero blinked, "…yeah. That's really helping."

Dante looked thoughtful for a moment, "I wonder how fast this engine can go…"

The Ex-Order sighed, "You're already pushing it…if ya do it anymore the damn car will EXPLODE and we'll die a horrible and stupid death."

"I'm willing to risk it!" the Son of Sparda exclaimed as he floored it, the car going well above 100mph and speeding down the empty highway.

**SLIPANDFALLONAPENNYNOWTHATDESERVESADOLLAR**

Due to the fact that Dante was a hyperactive, trigger happy, pizza loving demon hunter, he paid no heed to the rules of the road, and was able to reach Arch City within only an hour…and with a car that was ready to die right on the spot.

The car was extremely close to the city, both demon hunters could see where light ended and darkness began. They were about 50 feet away from said darkness when Dante decided to stop their stolen car.

"So…" Nero began, but was cut off when he spotted the oddest person waddling towards the car.

He was a stubby little man, standing at about 4'5. He wore the world's ugliest plaid suit, complete with brown loafers to boot. His hair was short and curly, a dark brown shade. His green eyes looked huge…but that was probably due to the giant pair of glasses he wore over his face. (He's below the magic number!!)

From the side, Nero heard Dante moan.

"Not him again…" the Son of Sparda mumbled.

Nero tilted his head in confusion, "You know that guy?"

"Unfortunately…"

Said little man stormed over to the car and pointed angrily at it, "You! I thought this might be your doing!" he accused, Dante sighing.

"Hey there Mr. Mayo…" (Yes…Mr. Mayo)

Nero quirked an eyebrow, "Um…who?"

Mr. Mayo spotted Nero and groaned, "Who the hell is this!? Another demon hunter! He looks like you too! I bet he'll cause as much trouble!"

"Hey! Nero hasn't done anything!" Dante snapped, Nero blinking in confusion.

"Um…who are you?" the Ex-Order directed to Mr. Mayo.

Said little fat man spun angrily around and glared at Nero, "Who am I? Who am I? You mean you don't know who I am!?"

"…Obviously not…" Nero mumbled.

"I am the mayor of this fine city!" he exclaimed, "And Dante here is responsible for well over half of all demon related activates that have happened within the past two years! And by that I mean he's the one who BREAKS EVERYTHING!!"

Dante laughed, "Yeah…those were the good ol' days…" he mused to himself, Nero sighing.

Was Dante involved with what was going on with the city? Well…actually he was. But still…

"Look, we know how to stop the darkness that's eating your city…so we're just gonna go on in…" Nero began.

"Nah." Dante replied.

Both the mayor and Nero blinked in confusion and looked at the Devil Hunter, who leaned back in his seat and rested his head on his hands.

"Why?" Nero inquired.

"I save humans all the time! And I've saved the world like what-four times!"

"Actually I was the one who destroyed Sanctus…" Nero pointed out.

"…I saved you. Point is, I'm never paid, and since Mr. Mayo's such an ass…I guess I won't be saving his precious city…" the Son of Sparda mused to himself.

"Wh-what!?" the mayor exclaimed, "No! No! I'm sorry! I'm sorry I was so mean to you! I promise I'll stop!" he pleaded.

Dante glanced over, "MMMMMMmmmmokay!" he exclaimed, flooring it and zooming towards the city, Nero holding on for dear life as they sped away.

**MYPASSWORDISMAWHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

"Hey! There they are!"

Trish shot yet another possessed human in the face and turned to glance over at the Volvo quickly approaching, "Heh, it took him long enough!"

Both females smirked as the black Volvo skidded to a stop a mere six feet away from them, Trish smirking as she walked over.

"Hey there Dante, what took ya so long?" she inquired.

"Ya know…traffic." the Son of Sparda replied.

"As much as I love chatting the day away, we really need to get the hell out of here and stop Shadow before he manages to summon even more darkness." Lady mumbled as she walked up, flung open the driver side back door and hopped on in, Trish entering via the back passenger side door.

"So…do you know how you're going to stop Shadow with Luminosity yet?" Lady asked.

"As much as I'd love to just jab the thing through his dark and evil heart, I doubt that'd be possible due to the fact that he'd just keep on dodging it." the Son of Sparda mumbled as he drove off towards the library-no doubt Shadow would be there, "Anyone have any suggestions? Nero glanced at his boyfriend, then Luminosity, and then a Rebellion. A smirk crossed his features, "Actually…I've got an idea…"

**ONEOFHERBOOBSISONESIZEBIGGERTHANTHEOTHER!**

Heh, ignore that last border line right above. It's a song we used to sing during my freshman year of high school…cuz we were all asses. Well, I'm predicting….one or two more chapters left. It all depends on how I wanna space this baby out. And don't worry about that M-Rated one shot…it's coming…I just wanna finish the main story first before I get distracted by something retarted….like a lamp….Well, I hope you all enjoyed chapter 17! Leave me a review and I'll update faster! But the date for the next update….look for it sometime around August 12th. Whelp, I'm done chatting off your ears, so leave me a review! Remember, reviews are like blood…without them……I'll die or something….Until then, see ya on the flip side!


	18. Chapter 18

Well, here it is! Chapter 18 the next and final chapter of Luminosity! Yes, I know…I can't believe that it's coming to an end. sniffles But it was a lot of fun to write, and I loved posting it on fan fiction and I loved reading your reviews and hearing from you! So, without further ado, the final chapter of Luminosity!

****

THISISTHEFINALCHAPTER

"THAT'S your plan!?"

Nero smiled nervously at the raging blonde behind him. He had just finished explaining his plan on how to defeat Shadow, and that resulted in Trish exploding into a huge and loud rant.

"Do you even know how much of that plan is just pure luck!?" she demanded, reaching forward, grabbing Nero by the neck and shaking him back and fourth as if it would shake some sense into his head.

"Hey! Hey! There will be no shaking of the Kid in my car!"

"I'M NOT A KID!"

"You stole this car Dante…" Lady pointed out, ignoring Nero's outburst.

"Finders keepers. Trish stop that. So, we've got one plan that requires vast amounts of luck and precise aim…anyone else have any more ideas?" the Son of Sparda inquired.

Lady shrugged, "I hate to admit it, but Nero's idea seems reasonable…aside from the fact that well over half of it relies completely on sheer luck and aim."

Trish looked over, "What!? Are you serious!? We'll die if we follow that plan!" she had released Nero's neck in order to flail her arms about angrily.

The Ex-Order rubbed his abused neck, "I never said we HAD to follow my plan! I was just offering a suggestion! I don't see you coming up with any bright ideas."

"I could always hit him with a lighting bolt." she retaliated, proving that she too had a plan.

Everyone in the car blinked and looked at her.

"You can do that?"

"Seriously!?"

"I wonder how many cows you could fry by striking them with lighting…"

Nero and Lady stole a glance at Dante before returning to planning.

"So…we've got Nero's plan, and Trish's…which involves vast amounts of lighting…" Lady mused out loud.

"Well, hurry up and pick one." Dante mumbled, "We're getting close to Shadow."

Trish sighed, "Since Luminosity is the only weapon capable of killing him…and Nero's plan uses said sword…I guess his plan is our best shot. I still don't like it though…"

The Son of Sparda smiled, "Well Kid, looks like your plan is the winner. So, how do we go about doing this?"

Nero smirked, "Well…"

****

IBETYOU'REALLWONDERINGWHATNERO'SPLANIS!

Shadow roared in anger upon discovering that Dante was indeed _still _alive-as well as his annoying peanut gallery, and that they were heading straight for him…with Luminosity.

Well…that sucked.

"DAMNIT! DAMNIT! DAMNIT! Why won't he die!?" he demanded of his crystal ball-completely forgetting that it only showed what people were doing at that given moment…(Though if it could answer, I bet it'd be all "Cuz Dante's frigging amazing! On a scale of 1 to 10 YOU would be at the bottom and he'd be at the top! The 10 yes! That's Dante!!")

He turned to his last remaining servant, "Xavier! Akura has failed in his mission to kill the Son of Sparda…"

"It was only to be expected. He was only part demon after all." the remaining servant replied.

"Yes…there was that little matter. Oh well…Dante and Nero killing him saves me the trouble of doing it myself. Prepare yourself Xavier…they will be arriving at any moment…"

****

LAALALALALALAAALALALALAAAAAALAAAAAAAA

"So…you guys ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." Trish replied in response to Dante's question.

"Great! Let's get this over with so we can order some pizza!" the red-clad Devil Hunter exclaimed before leaping up onto the Library rooftop, Trish following. (What? They're both demons….)

Lady sighed as she pulled out her trusted rocket launcher and aimed it at the roof, said gun shooting out that grapple blade and impaling itself deep into the outer wall of the Library. (You know what I'm talking about! If she used that damn thing to scale _Tera-me-gu, _then a library's gonna be a cakewalk!) (I apologize for the brutal misspelling XD)

She was then followed by Nero, who simply used his Devil Bringer to latch onto the edge of the rooftop and quickly pull himself up, waving at Lady as he passed her.

The female Demon Hunter rolled her eyes, "Show off."

"So…you've all decided to save me the trouble of hunting you down…" Shadow mumbled as he turned around to face the crew of Devil May Cry, "You do all realize that you won't be leaving here alive…"

Dante shrugged, "Hey, whatever floats your boat." he replied, unsheathing Rebellion, "But I prefure to settle matters the old fashion way." he got into his fighting stance, "What about you old man?"

Shadow laughed, "Well…I must praise you on your admiration." he held his right hand high, lighting crackling as Sparda re-appeared in said hand, Dante's face lighting up.

"Hey! That's mine!"

Trish rolled her eyes, "You lose the damn thing so much that you've actually lost the right to call it your own!" Dante looked over.

"Nobody asked for your opinion…"

Suddenly, Shadow shot forward and slashed with Sparda, everyone managing to jump back and dodge the deadly attack, Trish looking over to Nero.

"So what are the chances that this plan of yours fails?"

"I don't know! I really don't want to think about it!" he replied, landing a good twenty feet away, Trish landing next to him.

"Lovely…" she mumbled as she pulled out her beloved handguns and began firing at the Lord of Darkness, Shadow growling as her many bullets slammed into his skin.

As the lighting demon was attacking, Nero activated his Devil Trigger and leapt at the very same target, slashing and dodging where necessary. Shadow was unable to take the strain of dealing with Trish's bullets and Nero's attacks, so he decided to be an ass and cheat.

"You're both adorable, thinking that you can actually defeat me with such weak moves…" he mumbled beneath his breath, curling into a small fetal position while still floating.

Both Trish and Nero were able to sense the huge amount of energy buildup with him. The Ex-Order gasped.

"Run!"

Both turned and ran in the opposite direction, Shadow yelling as he released his energy in a huge shockwave, said shockwave hitting both Nero and Trish and sending them sprawling over the edge of the building, Trish recovering by hovering, and Nero impaling Red Queen into the side of the library and holding onto the hilt for dear life, the huge horde of zombies below him.

"Crap and a half…" he mumbled.

Shadow laughed, "See!? You cannot defeat me! I rule all! I am the King of Darkness!! Death to all those who oppose me!" he laughed, lighting crackling in the background.

"Hey King! Suck on this!"

Shadow blinked and turned around, only to get slammed in the face by a huge missile, Lady smirking and holding her beloved rocket launcher from across the roof.

"You will pay dearly for that, little girl!" he snapped, charging at her, Sparda drawn. Lady simply impaled her rocket launcher into the ground and smirked, inspecting her nails.

"Can you run any slower? I'm getting older by the second…" she mumbled, inspecting her other hand.

Now the fact that his prey wasn't freaking out at him charging seriously pissed Shadow off. And had he not been so consumed by pure rage, he might have realized that what Lady was doing was foolish, that Trish and Nero had allowed themselves to be beaten so easily just to boost his already inflated ego, and he might have realized the most important factor had he not been so angry…

Dante was nowhere in sight. And this small and simple fact was his downfall.

As he charged Lady, he completely missed the flash of red in his peripheral vision and he didn't realize that there was anyone to his side until he was slammed by Rebellion, the force sending both him and Dante flying off the building, Shadow falling with his back facing the ground.

"Heh…foolish Son of Sparda. Rebellion doesn't have the power of the light required to defeat me! Not even throwing me against the ground can harm me! Give up and allow darkness to overrun your world!" he cackled, Dante smirking.

"Yeah…but who ever said I was throwing you against the ground?"

Shadow's expression quickly changed to one of utter confusion as Dante pushed himself off using his chest, thus forcing him to fall even faster, the Son of Sparda giving him a quick mock salute as he plummeted towards the earth.

There was a sickening _crack_ as he slammed into the ground, his eyes still focused on the Devil Hunter high above. Dante looked just like an angel of death-flying high above with that smirk on his face.

He would remove that smirk…

Only…he couldn't get up…he couldn't move…it hurt to breathe…

"MASTER SHADOW!"

He looked to the side, seeing Xavier running towards him, only to get slammed in the side by a hailstorm of bullets curtsy of Trish, Lady, and Nero. His latest servant fell to the ground, blood pouring from his wounds.

Dante landed a few feet away, still smirking, "What's the matter Old Man? Having trouble breathing?"

Shadow coughed, blood spurting from his mouth, "What…what did you do to me?"

"What? Can't cha figure it out?" the Son of Sparda inquired, rubbing his head with his free hand, "It's not that hard actually….just look at your chest…I'm sure you'll understand it then."

The Lord of Darkness did as told and looked down…a grim smile forming on his lips, "How clever…"

There…impaled straight up through his gut was the blade of Luminosity, the silver metal covered in his dark blood. He understood now. The whole time Luminosity was in the ground. Those sneaky assholes had shoved the hilt deep into the ground in order to insure that the blade would be sticking straight out. All they had to do after that was get him to fall on the damn thing…and victory was theirs.

He coughed more blood, "You…sneaky bastards…."

Dante shrugged, "Eh, we try."

Shadow looked to the side, seeing all of his beloved zombies be purged of their darkness, the evil energy flowing out of each and every one of them, the people returning to their original state. He growled.

"You may have freed them…but you will never stop the power of darkness…" he swore, Dante smirking.

"But once you die, your portal dies with you." he reminded, tapping his head with his pointer finger.

"Darkness has existed long before me…and it shall always be here…remember this Dante Sparda….no matter where you go, there will always be darkness…and in that darkness…there shall always be demons, waiting to escape and destroy this world you have grown to love so much. In the end, you still lose." he reminded, laughing as he cough up more of his dark blood, "What do you say to that?"

Dante sheathed Rebellion, Nero, Trish, and Lady landing behind him, "I say…it's a good thing people pay to have demons killed. Remember this Shadow…as long as there are evil demons in this world, there shall always be Devil May Cry. And as long as there is Devil May Cry, people shall always ask us to help them destroy their demons, and then pay us later."

Without another word, he slammed his foot onto Shadow's chest, pulled out Ivory, and shot the Lord of Darkness in the head, the demon dying instantly and turning into dust, just like every other demon out there.

Upon the death of Shadow the sky cleared, the darkness vanishing to reveal the bright and sunny crystal blue sky high above. The once zombiefied people blinked and stared at said sky in utter confusion. A light rain began falling from the sky, each raindrop seeming to sparkle in the freed sunlight. (Just like in Advent Children)

Dante stabbed Rebellion into the ground and leaned against it, "Whew…glad that's over."

Nero walked up, "Eh, it was fun while it lasted."

"Well, I'm outta here." Lady stated, slinging her huge rocket launcher over her shoulder and walking off.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Dante inquired.

"You heard Shadow! There are still thousands of demons left in our world, with more coming in each and everyday! I've spent enough of my vacation time with you losers! I'm off to get me a big, fat ol paycheck!" she replied, waving as she walked off, Dante rolling his eyes.

"Why does she have to be such a bitch sometimes?" he asked no one.

Trish shrugged as she walked up, "Who knows…she's like that."

Nero stretched his arms high above his head, Dante smirking and slinking an arm around his waist before pecking the Ex-Order's cheek, "Well…we've saved the world, Devil May Cry's been destroyed…again, and it's raining magical rain that will bring peace and happiness to the word!" Dante stated, Nero giving him a 'look'.

"Well…I'm gonna chalk this one up as a victory." the Ex-Order mumbled, "So now what? We're homeless…and hundreds of miles from King City…"

Trish cracked her knuckles, "Hey! We just saved the entire world! I know what I'm gonna do!" she exclaimed as she walked off, "I'm finding Mr. Mayor and getting a huge paycheck out of him!"

Dante smirked, "Shaweet. A brand new Devil May Cry. Maybe we can get a huge HDTV this time!"

Nero rolled his eyes, "How about we just focus on getting a new building before we do any of that other stuff?"

"Yeah…there's that too…" Dante mumbled, "Oh! I know what we should do!"

Nero looked over, "And what would that be?"

"We should finish our vacation! We had like…three more days left in it!"

"Where are we gonna vacation at?" Nero inquired, quirking his head in confusion.

"Does it matter?" Dante asked, "Let's get some pizza!"

Nero yelped as Dante slung him over his shoulder, which then lead to him ranting and demanding that he be put down RIGHT NOW as the Devil Hunter ran towards the nearest pizza shop.

Dante loved places like this…

****

THE END

Sorry about the odd ending…I was trying to make it sound like the very first line from the first chapter, only I switched hated to loved. Anywho, it's been loads of fun, and thanks for all of the reviews! But don't think that this'll mean I'll be gone! Nope! I've already got other Devil May Cry fics planned out, and a whole notebook of just DMC fics, all of them Dante/Nero. And I have to post that M-Rated one shot! XD Now that I'm finished with the main story I can focus on that! Well, it's been real and it's been fun! And I suppose I'll see you on the flip side!

__

RavenGhost 08/14/08


End file.
